


Умереть в Эл-Эй

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Clones, Don't copy to another site, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Glove Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Midlife Crisis, Mystery, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Russian/Русский, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Suit Sex, Unrequited Lust, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Девочка, которая вызывала у него то умиление, то восхищение, никогда не отталкивала, считала своим героем и кумиром, превратилась — стоило ему, сука, моргнуть на каких-то три месяца — в женщину из тех, что вечно его отвергают, потому что совсем в нём не нуждаются.Или он слишком часто моргает.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Умереть в Эл-Эй

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223237) by [WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021). 



Смерть заставляет сменить ориентиры.  
Так, кажется, сказала Наташа.  
За окнами пикапа мелькают бесконечные поля Канзаса. Вроде бы самое время вспомнить какого-нибудь там Сэлинджера с его пропастью во ржи, но Клинт эту книгу не читал. Да и поля засеяны не рожью, а сорго, мучительно красно-рыжим на закате. Рыжее море колышется — и Клинт старается думать о чём угодно, но думает о длинных волосах убитых клонов Наташи.  
Хренов сюр.  
Вся эта история с Красной Комнатой, клонами Чёрных Вдов, совершенно не чудесным воскрешением Нат, матерящимися медведями и Барнсом — хренов сюр как есть, и её всё ещё не получается выкинуть из головы и забыть, как страшный сон после плохого скотча. После неё — хуже, чем с похмелья, потому что не помогут ни шипучий аспирин, ни минералка, ни уж тем более страшное русское средство — рассол.  
Хорошего в этой истории — ровно одно: она кончилась.  
В этом хорошем кое-что тоже плохо: вместе с ней, уже точно навсегда, кончились отношения Клинта с Наташей.  
Ни одна женщина в жизни Бартона не ставила точку вот так — решительно, понятно, однозначно и вымораживающе вежливо. Даже не как на собеседовании, где с улыбкой обещают перезвонить, а как только дверь за соискателем закрывается, обречённо переглядываются и вздыхают, мол, какое ничтожество нас посетило. С Джессикой Дрю всё само собой сошло на нет окончательно и вяло; с Бобби они разводились, как в очень многосерийном и тупом ситкоме; с остальными, пожалуй, и отношений-то не было. Так, интрижки.  
Когда Клинт расходился с Наташей, всегда оставалась какая-то надежда. Что не навсегда. Что они, может, и не созданы друг для друга, но друг другу нужны. Что они чем-то похожи, из одного теста, как говорится.  
Клинт надеялся, когда проклятый Мёрдок пересчитал ему кости и выкинул в окно.  
Клинт надеялся, когда Наташа блистала в вечерних платьях рядом с Тони Старком.  
Клинт надеялся — пусть и очень слабо, — когда она жила с Барнсом.  
Сейчас Клинт больше не надеется.  
На огонь можно смотреть бесконечно — и грёбаный костёр всё ещё горит где-то у него внутри, и перед ним сидит ещё один маленький Клинт и читает письмо от Наташи. Читает, читает, перечитывает, не въезжает в слова — будто она написала по-русски или вообще на каком-нибудь хинди. Понимает, хотя пытается сделать вид, что ни хрена не понял, злится на слова благодарности, злится ещё на что-то. А потом бросает письмо в костёр.  
Ужасное чувство — жалость к себе самому и желание себя самого взять на ручки или погладить по голове.

«Я переживаю за тебя всем сердцем. Ты не сможешь последовать за мной туда, куда я отправляюсь. Надеюсь, ты поймёшь. А если нет, то хотя бы научишься отпускать тех, кто всегда причиняет тебе лишь боль».

От того костра Клинту впервые за долгое время снова захотелось прикурить. Прямо от пламени. Но когда там сгорали Наташины письма, адресованные ему и Барнсу, сигарет у него не было и даже стрельнуть было не у кого. Рядом был только Барнс — некурящий, такой, будто его всего сделали на совесть на советском сталелитейном заводе. Ни одной эмоции на лице.  
Клинт тоже хотел бы так уметь. Или хотя бы на пять минут тогда, у костра, обрести способности телепата. Узнать, что Наташа написала Барнсу.  
Наверняка не такую безжалостную хрень, от которой дерёт где-то в глотке.  
Действительно, можно бесконечно смотреть на огонь, особенно если в нём сгорает твоя жизнь.  
— Здесь же можно курить? — Клинт заговаривает с водителем впервые за три, что ли, часа. Ёрзает на сиденье.  
— Кури.  
Нормальный мужик. Семейный, наверное, вон кольцо на пальце. И хоть лишних вопросов не задаёт, думает Клинт, приоткрывая окно. Отворачивается, чтобы не дымить в салоне и не пялиться на водителя.  
Дешёвую фиолетовую зажигалку клинит. Мужик, не отвлекаясь от дороги, открывает бардачок — там лежит нормальная.  
— Неразговорчивый ты какой-то, — вздыхает он, когда Клинт благодарно кивает, чиркает зажигалкой и затягивается.  
— Угу.  
— И в окно всё время пялишься. Как будто там что-то интересное есть.  
Того маленького грустного Клинта, сидящего у костра, наконец-то не видно за серым густым дымом. И сквозь кольца поля сорго кажутся не такими рыжими.  
— Дорогу из жёлтого кирпича ищешь, что ли? — усмехается наконец водитель.  
— О, эту книжку я знаю, — вырывается у Клинта.  
Точно. Он же сейчас проезжает Канзас. Откуда домик Дороти унесло в волшебную страну с сумасшедшими. Сейчас, в тридцать восемь, Клинт может объяснить весь сюжет этой упоротой сказки обилием маковых полей в стране Оз.  
А сюжет своей жизни он себе объяснить не может ничем.  
— Не в Изумрудный Город едешь?  
— Не. В Лос-Анджелес. Почти в Лос-Анджелес.  
— Зачем?  
— За мозгами, — выдаёт Клинт после очень, очень долгой затяжки.  
— Сердце и храбрость не нужны?  
— Отдам по дешёвке.  
Смерть заставляет сменить ориентиры, вспоминает Клинт снова, докуривая, и выщёлкивает окурок на дорогу, стараясь со своим потрясающим везением и меткостью не поджечь и без того пламенеющие поля.  
Как бы отстойно и ванильно это ни звучало, но кто-то говорил, что расставание — это маленькая смерть.

*** 

Его маршрут расчерчивает карту Соединённых Штатов пьяными зигзагами.  
Наверное, можно ехать как-то покороче. Наверное, стоило вернуться из Уэстчестера в Нью-Йорк, прийти там в себя в своей бруклинской квартире, побриться хоть, а уже потом по-человечески вылететь в Лос-Анджелес. На самолёте.  
Но именно сейчас — невмоготу возвращаться в дом, где совсем никто не ждёт.  
Надо хотя бы забрать Лаки и откланяться.  
Интересно, когда хочется, чтобы дома кто-то ждал — что это? Старость? Одиночество? Или всё та же жалость к себе, в которой его упрекали почти все, чёрт побери, окружающие?  
На этот вопрос Клинт отвечать не хочет. Он и так себе с трудом объяснил, почему не вылетел в Калифорнию из какого-нибудь пенсильванского аэропорта.  
Просто в дороге думается лучше. Иногда даже ему надо думать.  
Прихиппованный чувак неопределённого возраста — то ли ровесник Клинта, то ли лет на десять младше — затягивается косяком прямо в очередном фургончике с убитой подвеской, который везёт Клинта по очередной дороге, хрен бы разобрал, в каком именно штате. Не важно в каком, ещё не Калифорния.  
— Ты ищешь путь к себе, — философски объясняет прихиппованный.  
И дружелюбно протягивает косяк Клинту, пока другие странные ребята за спиной у того наигрывают на гитаре Боба Дилана. Клинт улыбается, мотает головой и жрёт скотч прямо из горла.  
Слишком уж многие, подбирающие автостопщиков, любят потрындеть. Отмазываться от этого так надоело, что проще поднабраться и поболтать.  
— Да я просто хочу забрать своего пса, — отвечает он.  
— У бывшей?  
— Нет. Бывшая осталась в Уэстчестере. Наверное. И в Нью-Йорке. Другая. Две. Это… Это не бывшая. Это Кейт.  
Объяснить после полбутылки скотча в прокумаренном фургончике, кто такая Кейт Бишоп, не получается. Кейт — это просто Кейт.  
Ученица? Да нет, ни фига подобного, она уже почти всё умела до встречи с ним. И в последнюю их встречу ещё и ножи метала, чего раньше Клинт не видел.  
Напарница? Уже нет.  
Тоже Мститель? Нет, они оба сейчас — не Мстители. Никакие. Кейт, как настоящий детектив, расследует и матерится — так же делают все детективы, которые то ли послали Мстителей, то ли Мстители послали их, а они вида не показывают. Клинт… Клинт вот бухает в фургоне с каким-то пережитком семидесятых. Плевать, что это он собирал Сопротивление против Капитана Гидры — герой почему-то опять Барнс, который хрен пойми откуда вылез. Зато можно курить и бухать, когда ты не Мститель.  
Лучший друг?  
Всё ещё может быть. Если не стоит внести поправку «единственный». Если она ему вообще до сих пор друг, потому что когда Клинт уезжал из Вениса в последний раз — Кейт как-то очень уж небрежно и холодно с ним распрощалась. Даже не встала с дивана, на котором досыпала после заварушки с Иден Вейл и Мадам Маской, не дойдя до спальни.  
На котором они оба досыпали после, и Лаки валялся в ногах. Тяжёлый и тёплый.  
Это, наверное, был всего второй раз, когда Клинт ничего не понял, и сердился, что Кейт ведёт себя как баба, и запоздало вспоминал, что Хоукаи теперь тоже бывают женщинами.  
Первый — когда она украла Лаки и умотала в Калифорнию.  
Красть собак — это так низко.  
Но на неё злиться не получается.  
Фургон подкидывает на очередной колдобине. Скорее бы уже проезжать какой-нибудь город, так же можно задницу отбить на этих дорогах уже не вспомнить какого штата. Колорадо? Или Юта?  
Главное — этот штат ещё западнее, чем предыдущий.  
— Кейт — это просто Кейти, — повторяет Клинт невпопад почти так же философски, как говорит с ним прихиппованный.  
И ловит себя на мысли, что она, возможно, единственный человек, который ни разу не причинил ему боль. По-настоящему. Снова сердится, снова пьёт, вспомнив, как корчился в костре листок.  
Гитарист затягивает «Knocking on Heaven's Door».

*** 

Тягучая песня всё ещё звучит в голове Клинта перед рассветом, когда дружная компания высаживает его в Неваде на пересечении шоссе, тепло прощается, сворачивает на юг, и он кукует на обочине со спортивной сумкой, луком и колчаном.  
Когда ты со слуховым аппаратом, музыка в голове звучит лучше. Чище и яснее. Без помех и потрескиваний.  
Но лучше бы, конечно, он застрял на такие долгие часы в другом штате. Или хотя бы рядом с какой-нибудь круглосуточной забегаловкой, где наливают. А так приходится сидеть на бетонном блоке у пустой дороги, проветриваться, неумолимо трезветь и сплёвывать песок.  
Блядский же песок Невады. Блядский штат. Всегда с ним всё наперекосяк. А ведь Клинту не так давно целых минут двадцать казалось, что вот тут, в Неваде, он может быть счастлив. Двадцать в сумме: пятнадцать последних горячих минут наедине с Наташей в подсобке на базе Сопротивления и ещё как-то раз — пять минут до этого, когда ей было так грустно и тревожно, что она позволяла обнимать себя, наблюдая за тренировкой молодых супергероев.  
Как в антракте в цирке. Тебя выпускают на арену покривляться между пронырливым акробатом в красном трико и накачанным мрачным силачом со стальными бицепсами. Заполняют тобой перерыв, чтобы не было скучно, и тебе вроде льстит, что ты при деле — но если задуматься, ты просто мелкий и бесполезный обычный мальчишка, который ничего не умеет.  
Только не надо начинать жалеть себя снова.  
Не сейчас, когда звёздное небо ещё приятно покачивается, в голове почти пусто, от толстовки пахнет дымом сигарет и травки. Не сейчас, когда в мыслях всё ещё поёт — не хуже Боба Дилана, честно — парень, чьего имени Клинт так и не спросил.  
Пусть даже среди песка Невады Клинту кажется, что он до конца дней своих не доберётся до моря. Просто потому, что он неудачник. И ещё потому, что он за время пути зарос бородой и как-то по-бомжацки загорел и никто такого подозрительного чувака не подберёт. После Уэстчестера он ни разу не брился. Чёрт, он так долго не брился в последний раз, когда они поругались с Кейт из-за инопланетных детей, которых она непременно хотела спасти, а Клинт считал это неразумным.  
Она неделю не отвечала на его звонки. Но это было очень понятно.  
И в тот раз перед встречей он побрился — чтобы Кейт не засмеяла его и не сказала, что бороды лучникам идут только в дурацких комиксах. А сейчас он даже в мотелях на целую ночь не останавливался, чтобы нормально привести себя в порядок.  
Впрочем, нет никакой разницы. Клинт же к ней на пять минут.  
Звёздная пьяная круговерть вдруг замирает — и Клинт вдруг отчётливо понимает, что ему стало страшно. Впервые за всю эту бессмысленную поездку стало страшно. Может, он уже и в Венисе не нужен: у Кейт там новое дело, новые друзья — не лузеры под сорокет! — и вообще она ему Лаки не отдаст. В Нью-Йорке, конечно, много бездомных собак, но вдруг нет таких замечательных?  
И таких, чтобы они могли полюбить и признать хозяином такого раздолбая.  
Трезветь — неприятно.  
И с алкоголем, кажется, вот-вот выветрится и песня, и вот это лёгкое настроение — будто он тоже странствующий в весёлой компании накуренный философ, и никакие отвратные письма ему любимая женщина не писала.  
Клинт поднимается с бетонного блока. Вешает лук и колчан на одно плечо, сумку — на другое. Топает вдоль пыльной трассы по обочине — и голосит песню во всю глотку.

Baby, stay right here with me  
'Cause I can't see you anymore...  
This ain't the way it's supposed to be.  
I feel I'm knocking on heaven's door...

Получается совсем не так хорошо, как в его голове.  
Но кто услышит?  
Тут на несколько километров вокруг — один почти глухой и совершенно одинокий трезвеющий мудак, и даже некому подвезти его к морю. Это же из какого-то дурацкого фильма песня. Точнее, её потом туда вставили.  
«На небе только и разговоров, что о море» — так там было?  
С кем он его смотрел, засыпая на диване у себя на Фултон-стрит?  
Вспомнить не выходит. Даже как-то обидно, что мелочи часто вытираются из памяти подчистую.  
Зато он помнит, с кем в последний раз сидел у моря, как в глупом кино, где все разговаривают какими-то ненастоящими фразами, которых никогда не услышишь в реальной жизни. Даже не у моря — у океана.  
На острове, где спрятался ото всех Барни со своей новоиспечённой странной семейкой. Но не с дорогим братом-акробатом, не-а. С Кейт. Когда она сказала, что им лучше расстаться, и Клинт, вспомнив это, успевает охренеть, как в первый раз, когда это услышал, а она ещё не пояснила.  
Она имела в виду «перестать работать в паре». И правильно, это слишком надолго затянулось. Надо было завязывать, пока Кейти не нахваталась дури от старшего товарища — и она захотела завязать.  
Умная девочка.  
Тогда, у океана, они вроде хорошо поговорили. Клинт впервые признался ей, что она — его лучший друг, несмотря ни на что. Кейт ответила, что он — её кумир.  
Клинт всё ещё орёт — пением он и сам это назвать не может — и не успевает задуматься, почему Барни после рассказа об этом разговоре смотрел на него так, будто интеллект у Клинта всего лишь чуть ниже, чем у инфузории.  
За его спиной настойчиво бибикает старенький автомобиль, и на дорогу ложатся два луча от фар: милый старичок едет как раз в Лос-Анджелес.  
И довезёт его до моря.  
Очень важно добраться до моря, особенно если ты пьян.

*** 

Западное побережье в жизни Клинта уже случалось не раз. И всегда он пытался начать здесь что-то с чистого листа. Задержаться, завести новых друзей, новую команду, новые отношения.  
Умываясь вечером в туалете первой попавшейся забегаловки, Клинт вспоминает об этом — и впервые всерьёз думает, что он слишком стар для этого дерьма и просто хочет забрать своего пса. После Сопротивления, после плохого Роджерса, после письма Наташи перегорело что-то. Пусть теперь другой Хоукай начинает здесь всё заново: ей двадцать два, у неё есть опыт командования Мстителями, люди к ней тянутся. Вон уже сколько приятелей завела. А старый Хоукай вернётся в Нью-Йорк и тоже будет там делать… что-нибудь.  
Кейт двадцать два.  
Вода стекает с бороды на толстовку, и Клинт морщится, отрывая бумажное полотенце и промакивая им лицо получше.  
Кейт двадцать два.  
Как это — та маленькая девочка уже старше, чем был Клинт, когда встретил Наташу?!  
Хотя это тоже оптимистичное наблюдение. Новый Хоукай, насколько Клинт мог судить, пережил опасный возраст и не успел вляпаться ни в какие роковые любови. Это прямо успех.  
А вот рожа в мутноватом зеркале свежее от умывания никак не становится, и это на успех не тянет.  
Наплевать.  
Куда страннее то, что на этой роже сейчас нет ни одного пластыря.  
Клинт выходит из туалета, задерживается у стойки — накатить порцию виски для храбрости. И уже потом заставляет себя встать и пойти к Кейт.  
Вечером её, конечно, может не быть дома. Потому что ей двадцать два, ага. И потому что у неё ненормированный график и знакомая нездоровая любовь к приключениям. Магазин той крашеной, Рамоны, наверное, уже закрыт, и в соседнюю дверь ломиться тоже будет бесполезно, даже чтобы просто задать вопрос, где же Кейт.  
Можно, конечно, успеть купить выпивку и просидеть до утра у моря. Клинту же хотелось к морю — и вот оно: сверни налево, спустись по улице, плюхнись на песок задницей и любуйся. Морем пахнет весь Венис.  
Но прийти к Кейт сейчас важнее, чем к морю. И он не сворачивает.  
У двери «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс», почти совсем в темноте, Клинт хлопает себя по карманам джинсов и чертыхается. Он почему-то уверен: у него должны быть ключи от дома Кейт, а их какого-то хрена нет. У неё же есть ключи от квартиры на Фултон-стрит, он их не забирал.  
Но ключи от своего дома Кейт никогда ему не давала.  
Приходится стучать. Долго, очень долго, от безысходности — даже на мотив так и заевшей «Knocking on Heaven's Door». За дверью лениво цокают собачьи когти, и Клинт улыбается, хотя мысленно готовится просидеть на ступеньках всю ночь. Как будто это не Лаки тут — пёс.  
— Лаки, — он пытается хотя бы с псом поговорить через дверь. Привлечь внимание. — Лаки!  
Но тот, кажется, чем-то занят. Какими-то своими собачьими делами, не Клинта.  
Приходится стучаться снова.  
Когда Клинт уже ставит спортивную сумку на крыльцо, дверь чуть не бьёт его по лбу.  
— Джонни, блядь, я не… — сонно и сердито начинает Кейт и осекается, сумев разлепить глаза.  
Клинт улыбается шире.  
Он смотрит на Кейт — и почему-то хочет кофе, и, хотя она сердитая и опять матерится, не понимая, что крутых детективов делает крутыми детективами не это, улыбается шире. Даже когда она продирает наконец глаза, хлопает ресницами и присматривается к нему, всё ещё молча и без выражения радости.  
Непонятно почему, но страх, посетивший Клинта в Неваде, тает. Причину он нащупать не может.  
— Клинт, — выдаёт она наконец, всё ещё не пропуская его в дом. — Тебе опять нужна помощь?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает он. — Да. Я хочу кофе.  
Хорошо, что поставил сумку на крыльцо: руки совсем свободные, и Кейт можно обнять. Пусть она — видимо, спросонья — впервые не обнимает его в ответ.

*** 

Клинт — никаким боком не детектив.  
Поэтому, пока Кейт шлёпает по своей маленькой кухне босиком и душераздирающе зевает, он сидит на диване в гостиной (кабинете? что это? может ли в кабинете стоять холодильник? так надо, или он просто в кухню не влез?) и вертит головой по сторонам, бесполезно пытаясь осознать, что же в «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс» его так смущает и изменилось ли что-нибудь в жизни у Кейт за те три незабываемых месяца, что он провёл в погоне за Наташей. В последней, видимо, погоне, а не в очередной.  
Снова ни хрена не понять. Отчасти из-за Лаки, который сразу же запрыгнул на диван, лупит по спинке хвостом и пытается слизать с уха Клинта слуховой аппарат.  
Как-то даже несправедливо чувствовать, что в Венисе тебя ждут, а дома — нет.  
— Ты так рано легла спать? — интересуется Клинт, чтобы как-то завязать разговор.  
Ещё б, конечно, про погоду спросил.  
— Не-а, ты пришёл на два часа раньше, чем у меня зазвонил будильник. Лаки меня поднял. Закажи пиццу. Буклет с меню на холодильнике.  
Вот так вот просто, будто его не три месяца не было, а три часа, и Кейт не вела себя как-то отстранённо в утро его отъезда.  
Может, тогда тоже не выспалась, а Клинт по опыту общения с женщинами пытался найти в этом таинственный и обидный скрытый смысл?  
— Как дела?  
Кейт что-то неопределённо мычит с кухни, пока Клинт, кое-как уняв Лаки, подходит к холодильнику и набивает с телефона заказ.  
— Может, спросишь, как мои дела?  
Теперь она вполне определённо фырчит и всё ещё ничего не комментирует. Заговаривает только тогда, когда приносит кофе — две чашки одинакового чёрного-чёрного горячего кофе, сваренного в турке. У Кейт нет кофемашины.  
Дорого.  
— Спасибо, Кейти, — Клинт забирает свою и садится на диван. Ждёт, что она сядет рядом с ним.  
Но Кейт плюхается на свой стол. Сидит, сдвинув коленки, как воспитанная девочка. Клинт уже и забыл, что она вообще-то из хорошей семьи. Точнее, из «хорошей», но богатого и окультуренного детства это не отменяет.  
— Знаешь, почему я не спрашиваю, как твои дела?  
— Почему?  
— Я видела тот дебильный репортаж из Уэстчестера. Про взрыв на тайной базе русских шпионов, маленьких злобных балерин, снова однорукого Зимнего Солдата. Но больше всего мне в душу запал удравший по 84-му шоссе медведь. Сразу поняла, что и ты там был. Без тебя такая вечеринка не обошлась бы никак.  
— Этот медведь умеет материться по-русски.  
— И да. Не называй меня «Кейти».  
Она шумно отпивает кофе и смотрит на Клинта в упор. Клинт чешет бороду, поставив кружку на колено.  
— Я нашёл Наташу. Как ты могла догадаться по русским шпионам и медведю.  
— И однорукому Барнсу. Поздравляю.  
— Не с чем.  
— Она тебя отшила, что ли?  
Шумно отпить кофе — это действительно хороший риторический приём. Выразительный.  
— Мне не нужна помощь, — снова говорит Клинт после паузы, всё ещё пытаясь понять, что не так в этом доме. — Я просто приехал за Лаки.  
— Никогда ничего хорошего не скажешь, — Кейт сереет.  
Она и так выглядит как-то неважно, соображает наконец Клинт. Похудела — понятно, нет денег; не высыпается — тоже понятно, работа, наверное. Лохматая вот ещё, совсем чуть-чуть не дотягивает до девочки из японского ужастика. Царапина на руке, заживающие ссадины на коленках, пластыри на скуле и подбородке.  
— Тебе отдохнуть не надо? — спрашивает она почти сразу же, очень торопливо и с надеждой.  
— Да вроде нет.  
И Клинту тут же кажется, что у Кейт на лбу загораются неоновые буквы: «Скажи ДА, идиот».  
Конечно. Она не хочет отдавать Лаки. Почти весь этот год он провёл у неё. Она привыкла. Она всегда его любила. Совершенно непонятно, как это богатая девочка так привязалась к бродячему покалеченному псу.  
— Да, — исправляется Клинт. — И если тебе нужна помощь…  
— Мне не нужна помощь. У меня есть напарник. Просто оклемайся, что ли, от своей Романовой. Не надо квасить в одиночестве в Бруклине, лёжа на диване и ноя Лаки на ухо, что ты не кусок дерьма и справишься.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Это был сарказм.  
— Это тоже.  
Кейт допивает кофе. Забирает свою кружку и заодно опустевшую после очередной неловкой паузы кружку Клинта. Уходит на кухню их мыть.  
— Спать будешь тут, — заявляет она, проходя потом мимо дивана, всё так же босиком. Ищет в карманах толстовки, висящей на стуле, наличку, чтобы оплатить пиццу, которую вот-вот принесут.  
Клинт дотягивается до стола и шлёпает по нему своей карточкой.  
— Один-восемь-ноль-шесть.  
Кейт не возражает. Сцапывает её тут же. Поворачивается — и поводит глазами.  
— Пин-код — твой день рождения? Серьёзно? Почему не день рождения Романовой или Морс?  
— Ты чего такая злая?  
— А, точно. Ты не помнишь их дни рождения. Наверняка дело в этом, — решает она.  
Лаки не в пример добрее. И Клинт, играясь с ним, пока Кейт ищет какое-нибудь подобие постели на диван, разглядывает комнату внимательнее.  
Точно, стол.  
Ни одной папки на столешнице. Ни одной бумажечки. Так не бывает, чтобы у частного детектива на столе лежал один ноутбук.  
У неё вообще нет работы? Никаких дел?  
Куда она тогда собралась в ночь? Какой напарник?  
А ещё под столом аккуратно и незаметно припрятаны три пустых бутылки из-под «Джека Дэниелса».  
Это выглядит плохо. Если только, конечно, Кейт не тусовалась накануне с друзьями.  
Она наконец возвращается — и первым делом кидает в него подушкой. Клинт ловит её и прижимает к груди.  
— У тебя будильник стоял, чтобы проснуться к какой-нибудь страшной детективной засаде?  
— Нет.  
— А что тогда?  
— Думаешь, в Венисе нет мерзавцев?  
Кейт чешет скулу, прижимает пальцами отходящий пластырь. Клинт вздыхает.  
— А напарник кто?  
— Джонни.  
— Который умный или темнокожий? Я их не запомнил.  
— Ты вообще в курсе, насколько расистски это звучит? Темнокожий, с пирсингом, ага, брат Рамоны.  
— Ясно.  
Спорить, пожалуй, бесполезно. А ещё он уже выпил, и навязываться сегодня — не самая умная идея.  
«Джонни, блядь, я не...»  
Этому Джонни открывают в одной футболке. Либо не считают за мужика — как Клинта, перед которым Кейт так и ходит с его приезда, даже шорты не натянув, — либо…  
Умственные усилия с дороги утомляют, и поэтому Клинт протормаживает, пока Кейт не приносит на диван две коробки пиццы.  
Белая поношенная футболка. Фиолетовая мишень на груди. Размер — не на девчонку метр шестьдесят шесть ростом, а на мужика под два метра с широченными плечами.  
— Футболка, — замечает он наконец, уже отрывая кусок пепперони. — Это же моя футболка.  
— Я её случайно прихватила, когда в первый раз уезжала в Калифорнию.  
— И случайно не вернула, когда приехала назад, — беззлобно ворчит Клинт. — И случайно не отдала, когда я был тут.  
— Ну, упс. Не до того было. Что, мне её прямо сейчас снять и вернуть?  
— Нет. Не надо. Оставь уже себе. Всё равно я думал, что забыл её…  
— ...у какой-то из своих баб. Приятного аппетита, Бартон.

***

Вот так всегда и бывает: можно страстно хотеть к морю, оказаться совсем рядом с ним — и за неделю так ни разу и не прийти на берег.  
Оно же совсем рядом теперь, море. Можно навестить его в любой момент.  
Как будто больше некуда спешить. Кейт же его не гонит.  
В первые два дня Клинт вообще не высовывался из дома, потому что побрился с утра — и Кейт чуть не фыркнула глотком кофе на полкухни, увидев его. Очень смеялась. Всего-то, чёрт возьми, бледные пятна на загорелой роже. Но после этого хохота Клинт счёл разумным заново обрасти щетиной, сидя дома. У Кейт даже телевизора нет, это упущение, конечно: «Гавайи 5.0» приходится смотреть с ноутбука.  
Все эти дни Клинт спит на диване. Неудобно: диван старый, хуже, чем у него на Фултон-стрит, да ещё и короткий. Ноги надо или подгибать, или закидывать на подлокотник. Он не заглядывает в её спальню: уважает личное пространство. Он пытается что-то делать по дому, чтобы помочь Кейт, которая шляется ночами по Венису и не берёт его с собой, а днём отсыпается. Ну хоть как-то быть полезным, раз она всё ещё не хочет работать с ним в паре.  
Это же её право.  
И этот Джонни — не просто обычная бестолочь. У него есть сверхспособности — Клинт сам видел ещё тогда, как у этого парня руки стали каменными, когда он поймал летевший сверху на Кейт обломок стены дома.  
Наверное, всё это правильно, думает Клинт, расставляя в холодильнике бутылки молока после очередного похода в магазин. Наверное, так и надо, и Кейт наконец-то ступила на свой собственный путь.  
Только вот не надо быть детективом, чтобы понять, что в её жизни что-то идёт не так.  
За неделю, за целую неделю в гости к Кейт никто не заглядывает. А ведь раньше её приятели из Вениса постоянно тут тусовались и вели себя как дома. Даже в её отсутствие. А тут — ни крашеной Рамоны из магазинчика по соседству, ни её девушки Мики, ни ботаника Куина. Хотя с ним как раз-таки понятно: он же был втрескан в Кейт по самое не балуй, Клинт это видел. А она выбрала Джонни.  
Но и Джонни тоже не переступает порог «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс».  
Хотя в то утро, когда Клинт побрился и схватился за вроде бесхозное белое полотенце, как будто стыренное из отеля, оно пахло резковатым модным одеколоном для молодых чётких парней. Все вопросы мигом отпали; более того, Клинту это показалось нормальным. Молодой, смелый, новый герой — разве не то, что надо для девушки вроде Кейт?  
Только всё остальное нормальным не выглядит, а расспрашивать её… Ну, неловко. Кейт же не донимает Клинта никакими расспросами про Нат.  
И вообще — что странно — почти с ним не разговаривает и не трогает его. Ходит по ночным улицам. Потом спит. Варит по утрам кофе, в его футболке: для Клинта это — утренняя доза, а ей крепкое чёрное варево уже не мешает засыпать. Иногда лениво втыкает с ним в экран ноутбука, даже не вникая, что там происходит на Гавайях.  
Хочется спросить, что случилось.  
Хочется пойти к морю — но лучше бы с Кейт. Одному у моря делать вообще нечего, это будет ничуть не лучше, чем сидеть посреди Невады на обочине собственной жизни, жопой на жёстком бетонном блоке. Только вот ведёт она себя так, что Клинт не решается это предложить. Странно чувствовать себя где-то не чужим — но уже ненужным.  
И он не спрашивает ничего даже в то утро, когда он готовится выгулять Лаки — а Кейт ругается с кем-то у двери, вернувшись. Громко, потрескивая в ухе. Стоит всё-таки купить новый аппарат, получше, и не ронять его.  
— Я уже сказала, — доносится до Клинта, — не нравится — не ешь.  
Она хлопает дверью. Заходит. На фиолетовом костюме — кровь.  
Клинт достаёт из шкафчика коробочку с пластырями, хотя по количеству крови очевидно: нужен бинт.  
— Не моя, — зыркает на него Кейт и отмахивается, кидая лук и колчан на диван. Снимает с бедра ремень с протёртыми до блеска вот только-только метательными ножами.  
Теперь хлопает дверь её спальни. Так же зло.  
Клинт так и стоит с коробочкой пластыря. Кейт не открывает даже скребущемуся жалобному Лаки.

*** 

Вечером Кейт впервые никуда не идёт. Выпирается на кухню, достаёт из шкафа квадратную бутылку «Джека» и наливает себе, как будто забыв о Клинте.  
Тот клацает пробелом и ставит сериал на паузу.  
— Но в Венисе много мерзавцев, — напоминает он, когда Кейт уже заправляется, и Клинт больше видит, чем слышит, сделанный глоток.  
— Сегодня не пойду, — она морщится, допив, и мотает головой.  
— Давай я пойду вместе с Джонни.  
— В жопу Джонни.  
— Вы поругались?  
— Да. Но всё идёт по плану.  
— По какому ещё плану? — Клинт поднимается с дивана и растерянно чешет в затылке. — Кейт, что с тобой происходит?  
На секунду ему кажется, что он уже видел где-то такое выражение лица, как сейчас у Кейт. Мол, это моя жизнь, не мешай мне её гробить, я же делаю это осмысленно. Но откуда оно так знакомо, Клинт не понимает: не всегда запоминаешь все ужасы, которые наблюдаешь в зеркале по утрам.  
— Кейти?  
Он делает шаг навстречу. Два шага. Хочет её обнять и уже протягивает руку.  
— Не называй меня так, а?  
Рука опускается сама.  
— У меня правда всё идёт по плану, — твёрдо, абсолютно убеждённо говорит она, заглядывая в глаза Клинту.  
— Прямо всё-всё?  
— Кроме тебя, конечно.  
— Ну как всегда. Расскажи мне хоть, что за план.  
— Клинт, это мой план. Моя проблема. Мы больше не напарники, помнишь, мы договаривались?  
— Ещё б не помнить.  
— Я рассчитывала, что ты или найдёшь её и всё наладится… или, ну, хотя бы вернёшься к Мстителям. Тебя-то они всегда ждут.  
В ответ получается только фыркнуть, глядя, как Кейт наливает себе ещё.  
Можно, наверное, выпить с ней, но…  
— Если мы не напарники, — осторожно предлагает Клинт, — тогда давай я выйду на улицы один. Не как напарник. Типа, подменю тебя. Тебе нужен выходной. Ты его себе уже почти устроила, как я погляжу. Но это не повод давать мерзавцам расслабиться. Лады?  
— Лады.  
Кейт всё-таки кивает, мешкая, — а потом плюхается на диван и щёлкает клавишами тачпада ноутбука. Не смотрит, как Клинт потрошит свою сумку и идёт переодеваться в «рабочее».  
Ничто не меняется: лучше сперва пострелять, а потом разобраться.

*** 

На тёмных улицах куда легче не думать о том, что за хрень творится в голове у Кейт и что она делает с собственной жизнью. Не задаваться вопросом, почему они расставались на острове у Барни, чтобы она стала лучшей версией Хоукая без своего старшего напарника-обалдуя — а вышло… Что вышло.  
Не думать о том, что Кейт зачем-то рвёт связи со своим кругом. Не думать о том, что те бутылки, которые Клинт собрал по квартире и выбросил как-то на неделе — даже у себя ведь не убирался! — Кейт выжрала в одиночестве, потому что её что-то гложет.  
Не думать. Лучше вспомнить, что она женщина и что у него, Клинта Бартона, хер когда выходило нормально поговорить хоть с одной.  
Венис — странный. Мешанина из маленьких беспонтовых картонных домиков, прижатых друг к другу, испещрённых кричащими вывесками, никак не подходящими друг к другу, и дорогих чистеньких коттеджей. На коттеджи, впрочем, сразу плевать: если там и произойдёт что плохое, от хозяев не убудет. Вряд ли Кейт беспокоится о них. Наверняка под её защитой — вот это яркое картонное царство, подсвеченное тусклыми фонарями и дешёвым неоном.  
Очень кстати: по низким плоским крышам, тесно прилепленным друг к другу, удобно перемещаться.  
Клинт пытается вспомнить, когда вот так отправлялся в «ночной дозор» в одиночестве. Не выходит. Когда-то в молодости — может быть. Когда он был ровесником Кейт и пытался всеми силами доказать, что он больше не наёмник, продающий совесть за хлебушек. И то, Мстители тогда были другими, и выйти в ночь совсем одному было сложно. Твою спину могли прикрывать гениальный миллиардер, громовержец и символ нации. Никто не забронзовел. Никто не ссорился. Никто не орал на всю страну «Хайль Гидра!» и не желал внезапно построить новый порядок.  
А, вот когда был последний раз, всё-таки вспоминает Клинт, гуляя по крышам забегаловок и круглосуточных магазинчиков. Какие-то мелкие сошки отмороженного бандита похитили маленькую девочку в Нью-Йорке. Они как раз вчетвером её и спасли — точнее, спас её выстрел Клинта, а Тони, Тор и Стив, в рот ему кило печенья, остались её успокаивать.  
Не позавчерашнему же бандиту, обычному человеку, было этим заниматься?  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Клинт, когда дорогу ему перебегает жирная чёрная кошка, и тормозит.  
Не думать о Кейт, оказывается, несложно — но во много раз хуже, чем думать о ней. В голову лезет куда более противная чушь.  
Стив уже тогда был Капитаном Гидрой? Или его всё-таки подменили, и это случилось позже?  
Когда Тони в последний раз вот так просто спасал попавших в беду детей, а не решал проблемы вселенского масштаба? Может, стал бы меньше пить и грызть себя.  
И наконец — почему, блядь, он не Мэтт Мёрдок? Сорвиголове куда удобнее ориентироваться в ночи, чем чуваку с хреновым слуховым аппаратом и без возможности на чём-нибудь летать.  
Клинт стоит пару минут на крыше, глядя туда, где ступали кошачьи лапы, и хмурится.  
А, к чёрту. Он же и хочет найти неприятности — правда, чьи-то чужие.  
Поэтому сворачивать ни к чему, и он быстрым шагом идёт куда шёл.  
Этот квартал выглядит как поганый, и Клинт почти уверен, что именно здесь что-то случится сегодня ночью. Наверняка постоянно случается. Ночные клубы с приглушённым неразборчивым «туц-туц-туц» из-за закрытых дверей, какие-то бары, где у крыльца уже дымят и на повышенных тонах говорят нетрезвые посетители, подворотни с мусорными баками — изнанка домиков с броскими вывесками. Клинт вглядывается в происходящее, пытается вслушиваться — но проклятое «туц-туц-туц» так и свербит в ушах помехами.  
А потом где-то раздаётся вскрик. Тоже приглушённый, будто откуда-то из моря, которым везде пахнет. Клинт еле улавливает его, но делает это привычно, безошибочно — и тут же даёт превосходный спринт по крышам.  
Может, Кейт поэтому выбрала Венис. Не за море, не за пальмы, не за звёзды. Тем более не за Голливуд под боком. Ведь куда приятнее и проще шариться по низким крышам, чем лететь с небоскрёба и думать, а осталась ли ещё стрела с тросом.  
Стрелу с тросом Клинт сегодня и не взял, зато, сиганув на очередную крышу, он мигом оценивает ситуацию: два каких-то мелких говнюка наехали на такого же, впрочем, мелкого, лет восемнадцати, ночного курьера пиццерии.  
В руку ложится стрела с сетью.  
Пойдёт.  
У брошенного вывернутого яркого велосипеда ещё крутится педаль, когда Клинт шкодливо свистит с крыши, привлекая к себе внимание. Курьер крючится в темноте, закрывая руками лицо; его обидчики пытаются драпануть. Не выходит.  
Хоукай не промахивается, а если дёргаться в сети, как глупая рыба, запутаешься ещё сильнее.  
Лёгкая работа. Приятная. Эффективная. Оба красавчика упакованы, как большой рождественский подарок полиции. Можно спуститься, набрав перед этим местным копам.  
Клинт спрыгивает на асфальт с ржавой — они, видать, везде ржавые — пожарной лестницы, отряхивает руки в беспалых перчатках о штаны, подходит к парню. Ему надо помочь подняться, но на протянутую ладонь он не реагирует и всё так же закрывает лицо.  
Музыка всё ещё туц-туц-туцкает откуда-то. Кулёк из сети матерится. Клинт присаживается на корточки и трогает грязное запястье пацана. Надо же посмотреть, что они с ним сделали.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Я ничего не вижу, мистер…  
— Убери руки от лица. Станет немножко светлее, даже если сломали нос. Я знаю, как это, в первый раз весь космос насквозь пролетишь за тридцать секунд.  
— Сейчас.  
Оказывается, нос курьеру и правда перебили, и Клинт, помогая тому сесть, ищет у себя в подсумках перекись, платочек и пластырь. Парню обидно, как маленькому ребёнку, а сопли в таком случае картину только ухудшают.  
— Выручку хотели? — уточняет Клинт, чтобы заговорить ему зубы.  
— Ага, — хлюпает курьер, морщась, и запястье тоже трёт. — А я пустой. У меня всё по предоплате, и даже пиццу уже развёз. И велик от фирмы, если спереть… ай… это же перекрашивать…  
— Сволочи, — припечатывает Клинт, возясь с чужим носом, как полевой медбрат. — Ты же один из немногих, кто приносит людям только радость.  
— Но я всего лишь развожу пиццу.  
— Под радостью я и имел в виду пиццу.

*** 

Детектив Ривера — красивая, как из полицейских сериалов. Смуглая, стройная, резковатая — но ей как копу идёт быть резковатой. И форменная куртка поверх майки тоже ей идёт  
В другом году Клинт, пожалуй, узнал бы, как её зовут, когда у неё заканчивается смена и не хочет ли детектив выпить с ним кофе. Он же варит по утрам отличный крепкий кофе, ночью перед таким можно почти не спать.  
В другом году. Хотя бы в прошлом. В этом уже всё как-то иначе, и, глядя на засученные рукава куртки, Клинт думает не о бронзовых запястьях, а о том, что он немного лоханулся и сегодня ночью ветер с моря прохладный. Когда скачешь по крышам и впервые за чёртовы недели, которых, может, и не так много уже осталось, ощущаешь драйв, в одной чёрной хоукайской футболке не холодно.  
И Клинт молча, как болванчик, растирает кожу выше локтя, пока потерпевший подписывает протокол, пока мелких бандюков запихивают в полицейскую машину. Ждёт, что сейчас подмахнуть бумажки попросят и его и, может, ещё что-то объяснять придётся — но детектив Ривера отпускает парня, щёлкает ручкой, убирая её в нагрудный карман рубашки, и поворачивается к Клинту не сразу, скрестив руки на груди. Сверлит его чёрным-чёрным взглядом, обречённо поджимая губы.  
— Я всё думала, что же за пиздец такой в последнее время, — выдаёт она, наплевав на правила приличия. Есть же у копов какие-то правила приличия при исполнении, наверное? — А у меня просто два Хоукая на участке. Веришь, даже успокоилась. Думала, это делает Бишоп. Я тебя не сдам, только проваливай из этого города, а?  
Старый инстинкт — вовремя сказать волшебную фразу «Я ничего не делал» — сейчас не срабатывает. И хорошо. Сказать другую волшебную фразу — «Я Мститель» — сейчас будет нечестно.  
Клинт даже облизывает губы, потому что они пересохли ещё раньше, чем до него доходит: на этот раз он и впрямь ничего не делал.  
Тогда что тут происходит?  
— У вас ведь ничего на меня нет, детектив Ривера, — Клинт облокачивается на крышу полицейского автомобиля, подпирает голову рукой и ослепительно улыбается.  
— Угу. Совсем ничего.  
Она пристраивается рядом. Достаёт чёрный строгий смартфон с большим экраном. Лезет в какую-то папку. Открывает какие-то фотки.  
— Совсем ничего, — повторяет она, перелистывая их. — Я очень боялась, что это Бишоп. Она хорошая девчонка, много сделала для Вениса, не считая мелких разрушений, и ещё не вконец запуталась. Но с вашей структурой я связываться не хочу. Лучше висяки, чем эти… вежливые упыри.  
— Наши вежливые упыри очень милые, — бормочет Клинт, пытаясь представить Коулсона вместо всего, что он сейчас видит на экране телефона Риверы. — Зря вы так.  
Он не удерживается — закуривает у Риверы над головой, чувствуя себя неуклюже-длинным, как страус, и страшно хочет спрятать голову в песок.  
— Думала, супергерои не курят.  
— Я не супергерой.  
— Только супергерои работают бесплатно, не?  
— Мне дали пачку промокодов на бесплатную пиццу, я не в накладе.  
Клинт тянется за телефоном, чтобы рассмотреть фото подробнее, но Ривера отдёргивает руки. Ещё бы.  
Давать телефон в руки подозреваемому в убийстве.  
В убийствах.  
Шесть эпизодов.  
И из этих людей торчат стрелы.  
Шесть трупов в каких-то светлых костюмах. Узнаваемый почерк Хоукая: стрела в трахее, стрела, перебившая шейные позвонки сзади, стрелы в глазницах.  
Узнаваемый почерк Хоукая — но не Клинта Бартона.  
Тёмная приморская ночь раскалывается на куски.

*** 

Зрение сейчас его подводит.  
Потому что куда бы Клинт ни смотрел, он одновременно и видит, и не видит. Перед глазами всё крутится один и тот же эпизод, в ёбаном слоу-мо.  
Единственный момент, когда он почти что увидел в Кейт не маленькую девочку, которой «типа девять», а восхитительную опасную женщину. Совершенство.  
Она была в полосатом дурацком наряде и парике, с ещё более дурацким клоунским гримом на лице. Из этого парика торчали стрелы.  
Она ворвалась в последний момент, и Клинт уже видел её, хотя готовился умирать — в каждый миг, с каждым её движением, потому что он ещё не понимал, что происходит. Он просто смотрел, как мягко, но чётко напрягаются под полосатой тканью её мышцы, как она зажимает и отпускает стрелу — как по учебнику. И всё это на ходу. Хрен кто так повторит. Даже он сам.  
Совершенство.  
Если бы в тот момент над виском что-то грохнуло и мозги Клинта оказались бы на кафеле — было бы не так жаль. В последние двадцать секунд он видел бы что-то красивое и не почувствовал бы никакой боли.  
Но потом всё происходит быстро, слишком быстро, слишком ясно. Больше никакого предсмертного миража: свист стрел, запах хлорки от бассейна, резкий оклик, Клинт вздёргивает связанные руки, и стрела Кейт царапает его запястья, разрезая путы.  
Он наблюдает уже не за ней.  
Смотрит, как падает убитый человек. Как вода красится алой дымчатой акварелью, будто в какой-то смешной старой страшилке про резиновую акулу. У этого человека в шее — стрела. Прошила насквозь, нанизав на себя позвоночник, и наконечник вышел через трахею.  
Пистолет, из которого собирались убить Клинта, идёт на дно быстрее своего владельца.  
Снова и снова, как дурной сон, как заевшая пластинка — только звонко, без помех, потому что Клинт снова слышит это лишь в своей голове, — звучит голос Кейт. Той Кейт, которой не стало после этого выстрела — и ещё нескольких следующих.  
«Мы не убиваем. Это не наши методы. Мы же Мстители».  
Клинт всё ещё помнит, как уводил её из этого блядского цирка, израненную и прихрамывающую. Как кутал её в свой пиджак. Как она смеялась — так, бывает, смеются люди, которые никогда в жизни не собирались никого убивать. Клинт управлял катером, катер нёс их по волнам — а Кейт всё мелко и часто посмеивалась, будто в такт ознобу, и Клинт убедительно, но тупо врал, что бандиты, которым Кейт всадила в глазницы стрелы, просто ослепли. Конечно, ослепли, ага. С двумя сквозными в черепе ничего страшнее не происходит.  
Спустя почти два года Клинт всё ещё не может найти причину. Не может понять, как Кейт перешла эту черту, как она с этим живёт, почему он такой мудак и ни разу не поговорил с ней об этом, когда ей было нужно.  
Самое жуткое — она не смогла остановиться.  
Клинт думал, что сможет её уберечь, но вот оно: шесть трупов. Он сам бы хотел забыть о грязной работе на Щ.И.Т., о юности в наёмниках, когда не было никаких заморочек, куда он там попал цели, в артерию или всё-таки нет. Теперь было бы отлично стереть из памяти ещё и стрелу, торчащую между глаз Брюса Беннера. Да, Клинта оправдали, да, Беннер сам дал ему эту стрелу и попросил остановить себя, если Халк возьмёт верх — но Клинт себе страшнее всех судов.  
И Кейт…  
Это его вина.  
Почему она вообще разменяла свою невинность на его жизнь? Это что, того стоило? Да нет же, блядь.  
В «Хоукай Инвестигейшенс» висит знатная дымовая завеса.  
Клинт вернулся в половину второго, сейчас почти три часа ночи — а Кейт всё ещё нет, и все аккуратные вопросы вылетели из головы очень давно. Клинт наворачивает по скрипучему полу круги и восьмёрки, останавливаясь только у банки из-под собачьих консервов, которая у него вместо пепельницы, подкуривает по новой и снова ходит кругами.  
Надо было рассмотреть фотки, но он же, типа, всё и так видел. Нельзя было дать понять Ривере, что убийца — Кейт.  
Что же за срань-то такая: пока гнался за тенью Наташи и надеялся, что она остановится и всё вернётся на круги своя, проебал момент, когда дерьмо из своей жизни сделал последний близкий человек.  
А ведь казалось, что дерьма хуже Клинта с Кейт случиться просто уже не может.  
Лаки бродит за Клинтом. Тычется носом в штанины драных джинсов, под коленки сзади. Поскуливает, тоже не понимая, где Кейт. Но её оружие стоит в углу, а мобильник лежит на столе, намеренно «забытый» — она не на улицах. Она пытается где-то развеяться.  
От табака во рту уже так горько, что хочется плеваться, и Клинт заворачивает на кухню, к раковине. Полощет рот холодной водой, а потом, как похмельным хмурым утром, на автомате хватается за турку и ставит вариться кофе. Свет включать не надо: в окно светит сиреневая неоновая пальма, реклама какого-то бара на углу.  
Когда шапка пены уже поднимается, что-то хлопает. Кофе шипит; теперь в ушах шипит ещё и нетрезвый смех Кейт и похабный мужской шёпот.  
3.20.  
Клинт, как в полусне, доваривает кофе, снимает турку с плиты и выходит в гостиную-кабинет.  
Какой-то незнакомый татуированный хлыщ — белый, не Джонни — пристраивает Кейт на пустой стол в темноте; Кейт всё ещё смеётся.  
— Не здесь, — говорит она.  
— И правда, — подаёт голос Клинт. — Не здесь.  
Почему-то накатывает нечеловеческая злость, и он хватает парня за шкирку. Тот спьяну и не понимает, что происходит, только издаёт протяжное недовольное «эээээ», звеня пряжкой ремня.  
— Пошёл нахуй. — Клинт очень вежливо прощается, выпинывая его, и запирает дверь.  
Кейт возится, застёгивая джинсы, и сердито сопит.  
Надо бы собрать заново в своей тупой башке всю ту великолепную речь, которую Клинт нёс с собой в её дом после беседы с Риверой — но хер там. Одни обрывки. Отдельные неуклюжие фразы — как всегда, когда надо Серьёзно Поговорить.  
— Какого чёрта, Бартон? — спрашивает она в его спину, когда Клинт машинально идёт разливать кофе, думая, что надо достать две кружки. Идёт за ним. Царапает спину взглядом.  
Клинт сосредоточенно молчит и возится с туркой.  
— Это моя жизнь, Клинт!  
— Кейти…  
— Не называй меня так, а? Ты мне не папочка. Даже папочка не может решать, с кем мне трахаться!  
— Ты мой друг.  
— А ты мне не друг.  
Придётся отчищать от стола гущу, убито думает Клинт, пару секунд тупя на чёрное пятно в полумраке. Гадость какая, она же больше размазывается, чем оттирается, всё будет чёрным.  
Не друг.  
Ну ладно.  
Хорошо.  
Так проще.  
Так всем будет проще.  
А потом что-то взрывается — может, оттого, что Кейт пытается укоризненно на него посмотреть, зайдя сбоку и прислонившись к разделочному столу поясницей. Клинт отставляет турку и резко подаётся на тесной кухне вбок, упирается рукой в край разделочного стола, перегораживая пути отхода, чтобы она не улизнула, чтобы была вынуждена смотреть ему в лицо, пусть и снизу вверх.  
— Я знаю, почему ты поругалась с Джонни, — выдаёт он.  
— И что это меняет?  
Глаза у Кейт из-за дурацкой уличной рекламы кажутся сиреневыми, а не голубыми.  
— Ничего не меняет.  
— Поэтому я и не хочу работать с тобой больше никогда.  
— Но это же не мешало мне работать с Нат!  
Кейт вдруг подаётся к нему. Обнимает одной рукой за пояс, и ладонь жжёт поясницу сквозь домашнюю футболку. Тянется, обдавая алкогольным духом, поднимаясь на цыпочки… к губам?  
От выстрелов получается уворачиваться более ловко. Или дело не в ловкости, а в том, что надо, блядь, вовремя закрывать кухонные шкафчики: Клинт шарахается в сторону раньше, чем Кейт совершает эту чудовищную тупость, о которой точно пожалеет на трезвую голову, и бьётся об открытую дверцу почти что виском.  
Мрак становится абсолютным, и навстречу летят звёзды.  
— Боже, Кейти, — стонет он, — ну это же ещё хуже, чем убивать людей. Нет. Я не могу всё испортить. Ты не можешь всё испортить. Пожалуйста, нам надо поговорить.  
Она молчит, отступив к окну. Первое, что обрисовывается после темноты перед глазами — её растрёпанный силуэт.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Клинт. — Давай поговорим, Кейти. Пойдём к морю. Прямо сейчас.

*** 

Почему-то сейчас кажется, что они ровесники.  
Наверное, потому, что Клинт пялится вниз, на собственные ноги, и видит рядом ноги Кейт. Две пары совершенно одинаковых фиолетовых «конверсов», только разного размера, утопают в песке.  
Такие обычно и носит молодёжь, а не старые тупые лбы. Приличнее было чёрные купить, но уже без разницы.  
Головой Клинт, видимо, ударился так сильно, что стоит сейчас у долгожданного моря — и пытается найти логику во всех своих поступках после встречи с дверцей шкафа, очень тщательно ищет и нифига не находит.  
Он потащил Кейт к морю, чтобы она немножко протрезвела и не наделала глупостей — но взял с собой бутылку из её запасов «Джека», и теперь они передают её друг другу, не соприкасаясь пальцами. Как стрелу на острове у Барни.  
Он потащил Кейт к морю, чтобы поговорить — но они молчат.  
Он потащил её к морю — и даже не подумал, что она явилась из клуба или бара, разгорячённая алкоголем и случайным знакомством, в майке и джинсах, а ветер сегодня прохладный, и она замёрзнет. А сам, свинья такая, достал из сумки свитер. Серый свитер на пуговицах, странный и чужой здесь осколок бруклинской квартиры. Тех дней, когда ещё не всё запуталось нахер.  
Клинт стаскивает его с себя и вешает на плечи Кейт. Она отдаёт ему бутылку и влезает в длинные, как у смирительной рубашки, рукава. Заворачивает их.  
И оба ещё долго молчат, стоя рядом и глядя на тёмный горизонт, где фиолетово-чёрное звёздное небо встречается с ночным морем.  
Кейт нарушает тишину первой.  
— Откуда знаешь?  
— Ривера.  
— Ясно.  
— Она хотела арестовать меня. Не думает, что это ты.  
Вложив бутылку в протянутую руку, Клинт наконец поворачивается к Кейт. Та ещё смотрит вдаль, делая глоток.  
— Это были не люди, — говорит она. — Это клоны.  
— Снова Мадам Маска.  
— Ага.  
— Почему не позвала на помощь?  
— Ты был занят.  
— Я не должен был…  
— Ну как же, блядь. — Виски снова прокатывается по горлу Кейт, и Клинт невольно следит за глотком. За хорошим таким глотком. — Романова же была твоим компасом.  
— Кейти, но ты — мой якорь.  
— Итак. Романова — компас. Я — якорь. Дрю, видимо, была этим… рулём, — Кейт неопределённо водит рукой в воздухе, — штурвалом. Просто человек-яхта. Ни хуя не понимаю в яхтах. А Морс…  
— Морс — это два мешка героина в трюме. Для личного потребления. Чисто ради саморазрушения, как оказалось.  
Кейт предлагает бутылку ему, но Клинт засовывает руки в карманы и снова опускает голову. Снова молчит, как нашкодивший мальчишка.  
Вот почему она тогда так с ним прощалась? Её задела речь про то, что Наташа была его компасом? Задело, что Клинт, получив помощь, сказал «спасибо» и свалил по недрогнувшей стрелке прямо на север?  
Ведь это, наверное, и впрямь выглядело плохо. Как будто Кейт — не важный и не дорогой ему человек.  
А это не так.  
— Кейт, послушай, — начинает он, не поднимая взгляда. — Я не знаю, что у тебя происходит. Только понимаю, что ты всех отшиваешь и что вокруг тебя творится какая-то херня. Я помню, что у Маски к тебе серьёзные счёты, в том числе из-за меня…  
— Дело во мне.  
— Пожалуйста, не перебивай. Я не умею говорить с женщинами. Ты единственная женщина, которая пытается меня выслушать, Кейт.  
Она даже поворачивается и убирает волосы за уши. Клинт больше угадывает это движение по тому, как поднимается и опускается свободная рука — и по ней скатывается рукав его свитера.  
Всё ещё смотрит на фиолетовые кеды, всё глубже увязая в калифорнийском песке.  
— Не бросай меня, — неожиданно для самого себя выпаливает он и тут же хватается за голову. — Нет, я не так хотел это сказать. Кейт. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня прогоняла. Я хочу помочь тебе. Я… Наверное, что-то для себя понял. Спасибо, что в отличие от всех, кого я знаю, ты не смеёшься, когда я говорю, что что-то понял. То есть ты просто так от меня не отделаешься. Во что бы ты ни влипла, я с тобой до конца.  
Тишина сейчас пугает особенно.  
Однажды, на берегу другого океана, Кейт уже рвала с ним.  
Сейчас, после письма Наташи, после всего, это было бы… Наверное, совсем концом.  
Но с маленьких фиолетовых «конверсов» ссыпается мелкий песок, какой-то такой же унылый, как в Неваде. Кейт делает шаг ему навстречу, отдаёт бутылку — и крепко, порывисто обнимает обеими руками, прижимается щекой к груди.  
Впервые за всё время с приезда Клинта.  
— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
— И это тоже ничего не меняет.  
— Это всё из-за меня.  
— ...и ты не представляешь, сколько раз я сам это говорил.  
— Хорошо, — обещает Кейт. — Я тебя не брошу. Как же я могу тебя бросить. Я… Расскажу тебе всё утром.  
— И мы будем работать вместе. У нас всё получится, — осторожно отвечает Клинт. — Потому что мы вместе.  
Кейт кивает — и он, обнимая её, делает глоток.  
Действительно: очень важно добраться до моря, когда ты пьян.

***

Глаза надо открывать очень, очень осторожно.  
И лучше, например, сосчитав до десяти. Или даже до двадцати.  
Голова с похмелья не болит — то ли потому, что не смешивал, то ли потому, что ещё не слишком стар и на что-то годится. Но туман в ней всё равно развеивается не сразу, и Клинт боится пошевелиться, хотя всё тело затекло, и реально боится разомкнуть веки.  
Первое удивительное обстоятельство: он спит в кровати, впервые за долгое время, и ногам очень удобно.  
Второе удивительное обстоятельство: он спит не один.  
Третье удивительное обстоятельство: его обнимают. Обнимают так приятно и уютно, как никто давно не обнимал.  
Может, он просто давно ни с кем не просыпался.  
Пару раз было с Наташей, на базе в Неваде, но совсем иначе. Она если и оставалась — то потому, что могли объявить тревогу, и лежала рядом в костюме, а сам Клинт не спал и пялился на неё, как влюблённый пацан. И никаких обнимашек.  
Каким образом Клинт оказался сейчас не один в кровати, он вспоминает не сразу. Только когда всплывает картинка в голове, что-то проясняется: точно, они встретили с Кейт рассвет на пляже, допив виски, а потом пошли домой, и она…  
Нет, не приставала к нему, и они так и спят одетые, даже поверх одеяла, и на ней всё ещё его свитер. Кажется, она ещё не смогла сама развязать шнурки и снять кеды, пришлось помочь.  
Клинт приоткрывает один глаз и косится на Кейт. Она спит на его плече совершенно спокойно, даже улыбается во сне и иногда трётся щекой о небритую щёку. Интересно, с кем она его путает? С Нох-Варром, что ли?  
От этой мысли Клинт открывает второй глаз и очень хочет немедленно разбудить Кейт.  
Но всё равно жалко.  
Да и с чего бы ей сейчас снова страдать от того, что Нох-Варр — мудак?  
Надо переключиться, и Клинт, обнимая Кейт одной рукой, осматривает её спальню, пытаясь за что-то зацепиться взглядом. Здесь ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он «гостил» в Венисе прошлый раз — разве что опущенная на окно римская штора запылилась ещё сильнее. Кейт словно не пытается обжиться здесь, сделать комнату уютнее, позаботиться о том, чтобы гостей… «гостей» не стыдно было привести в спальню.  
Хотя, может, она их и не водит. Достаточно стола, да и рабочие поверхности на кухне очень удобной высоты…  
Так. Ничего себе отвлёкся.  
И вообще, это ему было бы удобно, а кому пониже — Джонни вот — не слишком.  
Наконец, поблуждав по комнате, взгляд Клинта находит пробковую доску. Тут бы и стоило убедиться: он никогда ничего не видит прямо перед носом, если речь не о прицеле. Доска висит прямо напротив кровати; кто-то вешает на стены спальни красивые картины, кто-то — постеры любимых групп и фильмов, особо везучие могут заполнить их фотографиями близких и любимых людей. Тех, которые ещё рядом, даже если далеко, разумеется. Чтобы не больно было смотреть. Перед сном и поутру взгляд должен цепляться за что-то приятное, говорят — и вот потому у Клинта в квартире на Фултон-стрит над диваном, за неимением других вариантов, обычно висит лук.  
А Кейт, выходит, засыпая и просыпаясь глядит на почти пустую пробковую доску. Там только один бледно-жёлтый квадратик посередине, единственная нерешённая задача, которую себе оставила Кейт, главное нераскрытое дело.  
С которым она, очевидно, решила разбираться в одиночку, предварительно надёжно всех распугав. Чтобы ни одному идиоту не пришло в голову ринуться ей на помощь.  
Оказывается, когда смотришь на жизнь дорогого человека, протекающую по сценарию твоей, становится беспредельно жутко. Такого дерьма Клинт ей никогда не желал, но геройский псевдоним, наверное, определяет судьбу.  
О том, что это он виноват, Клинт подумать не успевает. Пока он ещё пялится на этот бумажный квадратик с надписью «Мама» и пакетик с треугольным кулоном, приколотый рядом, Кейт потягивается на его плече с томными сонными звуками — очевидно, так и не въехав, с кем заснула.  
Потом наступает неловкая тишина минуты на две, и Клинт напряжённо думает, разжать пальцы на её плече или нет. Но самообладание у Кейт всё ещё лучше.  
— Ух, я одетая.  
— Всё ещё даже в мой свитер, кстати. И я тоже одетый. — Клинт приподнимает бровь, нащупывает на грубой тумбочке свой слуховой аппарат и цепляет его на ухо.  
Кейт переворачивается на спину, укладываясь затылком на его плечо, и Клинт скорее чувствует, что теперь она тоже смотрит на доску, в самый её центр. Но не хочет знать, каким взглядом.  
За что обзывает сам себя трусом, бездумно поглаживая плечо Кейт через свой свитер.  
Пока окно зашторено, не понять, сколько времени. Внешнего мира не существует, можно не думать о проблемах, но свою Кейт держит прямо перед глазами.  
Проблему в свою спальню пускает, а солнце — нет. Тоже знакомо.  
— Я должна тебе признаться, — сонно проговаривает Кейт и зевает. — Тебе не понравится.  
Пока мы не признаёмся друг другу в любви, думает Клинт, всё в порядке.  
— Валяй.  
— Это не Маска сейчас гоняется за мной. Это я гоняюсь за Маской.  
Стон вырывается из груди сам. Небанальный такой стон в постели с девушкой.  
Клинт садится и потирает переносицу.  
— Поэтому не позвала на помощь?  
— Вроде того, — уклончиво отвечает Кейт.  
— Так.  
Он как будто впервые ощущает себя на месте кого-то, кто общается с ним. Ну, может, не впервые — но осознаёт это точно в первый раз. В полной мере, во всех красках.  
Почему-то жутко неприятно и тревожненько.  
Почему же, ага.  
— Сначала я погуляю с Лаки, — объявляет Клинт, поднимаясь, — и с этой мыслью.  
— С мыслью обычно рекомендуют переспать, знаешь.  
— Предпочитаю не мысли, а женщин, но в последнее время у меня с этим проблемы.  
Матрас скрипит: это взлохмаченная Кейт переворачивается на живот, подпирает рукой подбородок. И хочет, наверное, ироничненько на него посмотреть, но морщится от головной боли.  
Ну вот разве что от одного легче: между ними всё вернулось на круги своя.  
— И куплю минералки заодно, — решает Клинт. — Только доживи до моего возвращения.  
Он выходит в гостиную-кабинет-что-бы-это-ни-было, минуя ванную. Солнце тут же бьёт в глаза, и Лаки не приходится подзывать: он, бедняга, не решался их побеспокоить, а терпеливо ждал.  
— Не повезло тебе с хозяевами, бро, — говорит Клинт ласково. Треплет Лаки по голове и цепляет к ошейнику фиолетовый поводок. — Оба они безответственные дураки.

***

— Просто после той заварушки с Иден Вейл я осознала, что вовсе не знала маму, — задумчиво произносит Кейт и прерывается, чтобы пожевать горячую пиццу.  
Она сидит на продавленном диване рядом, опять в той его — уже не его — футболке, подобрав под себя ноги. Её волосы уже почти высохли, а Клинт, принявший душ гораздо позже, как вернулся, ощущает, как с затылка то и дело скатываются капли и чертят влажные дорожки за воротником футболки и вниз по позвоночнику.  
Весьма похоже на мультяшный холодный пот. Очень уместно.  
Клинт на всякий случай ест вообще молча и не перебивает. И не делится пиццей с Лаки, потому что тому надлежит жрать не всякую гадость, а собачий корм. Сбалансированный так, что оба человечьих желудка в этом доме должны стенать от зависти и гневно рычать.  
— Понимаешь, — продолжает Кейт, — я слишком много лет просто отрицала, что у мамы тоже была какая-то тайна. Сначала ненавидела её, считая, что она просто бросила меня с отцом, которому было плевать и у которого такой интересный и легальный бизнес, что приходится пытать людей в подвале. Потом вымарала всё из памяти и идеализировала её. После смерти. Ну, все так делают, — спокойно и почти равнодушно добавляет Кейт.  
Интересно, вдруг думает Клинт между делом, отдирая кусок пиццы: а если умрёт он?  
Он снова станет для неё героем и кумиром, а не тем нелепым чуваком, который удирает из-под обстрела без трусов и не может разобраться ни в бабах, ни в собственном шкафу?  
Сыр тянется и тянется, и Кейт, устав за этим наблюдать, обрывает жёлтые струнки пальцем и облизывает его. Клинт только благодарно кивает: ага, мол, да, спасибо, а теперь продолжай, пока я ем.  
— У меня не было ничего. Даже её девичьей фамилии. Мы почти перестали общаться раньше, чем люди интересуются своими корнями. А ведь это важно. Надо знать, кто ты и откуда.  
— Наши с Барни родители — агрессивные алкоголики, — напоминает Клинт. — Это нас не определяет.  
Кейт мерит его взглядом с некоторым недоверием, набив за щёку пиццу.  
— Конефно, — фыркает она, прожёвывая. — Ты хорош, а Барни удался даже лучше.  
— В смы-ы-ысле?!  
Она красноречиво стучит Клинта пальцем по лбу и переводит тему. Так же плавно, как дикторы в телевизоре: «У нас в стране инфляция, на Ближнем Востоке война, в Мадрипуре за ночь образовалось двенадцать новых банд мирового уровня, в Латверии новый ёбнутый тиран-правитель, а теперь посмотрите на милого котёнка, который научился мяукать песни Эда Ширана». И все же смотрят, потому что чёрт с ним, с миром, но кто мяукает-то лучше — Эд Ширан или милый котёнок?  
— Но дело в том, что прошлое всегда может догнать из-за угла.  
— О да, — со знанием дела кивает Клинт.  
Перед глазами снова вспыхивает рыжее море сорго и сразу — рыжее море волос Наташиных клонов.  
— А когда это даже не твоё прошлое — вообще, сука, обидно! — заключает Кейт.  
С ней не поспоришь.  
— Ты должна была привыкнуть. У меня оно богатое.  
— Нет, это другое. — Кейт интенсивно мотает головой, и от этого волосы топорщатся. — Твоё прошлое — это твоё, да, но твои проблемы из-за него — моё настоящее, сечёшь?  
Клинт глубокомысленно кивает, хотя на самом деле не сечёт. И поднимает было руку, чтобы заправить чёрную прядь за ухо, но вспоминает, что все пальцы в сыре и соусе. Останавливает только это: хорошо, что между ними подобные жесты ничего лишнего не значат.  
— Ведь не всегда хорошие люди, кроме Старка…  
— ...который тот ещё павлин и алкаш…  
— ...не перебивай, Бартон. Не всегда хорошие люди становятся благотворителями. Некоторые покупают себе индульгенции. Ну, типа, оплачивают грехи, — поясняет Кейт, видя, что Клинт честно пытается вспомнить, что это за слово, — чтобы влезть в рай. И-и-или отвести глаза общественности. От своих несимпатичных делишек.  
— И ты думаешь, что они у твоей мамы были.  
— Уже не знаю. У неё точно были деньги до брака, очень большие деньги, которые закрутились в «Бишоп Груп» и которые папа не хотел возвращать, поэтому не давал развод. Но я никогда не знала бабушки и дедушки с маминой стороны, никогда не видела никаких её документов, кроме диплома, выписанного уже на фамилию Бишоп.  
— Диплом жены миллиардера?  
— Нет. Колумбийский, школа социальной работы.  
— То есть она с юности готовилась грешить так, что аж профессионально подошла к благотворительности.  
Ничего не ответив, Кейт берёт из коробки ещё кусок пиццы. Паузу заполняет оскорблённый хруст: Лаки возит мордой по полу миску с кормом и жуёт его с горечью и вселенской обидой, пока люди уплетают вкусное и мягкое.  
— Так вот. Как-то ведь мамин кулон оказался у Маски. Не через третьи руки. Экспертиза нашла на нём только кровь моих родителей. Вероятнее всего, кто-то один раз положил его в пакетик и больше не трогал.  
— Например, какая-нибудь засранка, которая чаще всего носит золотистые перчатки?  
— Оч-чень вероятно. На пакете только мои пальчики. И просто по логике вещей… Кулон забрали сразу, и он не всплывал, пока я не стала взрослой.  
— И какие мысли?  
Кейт со вздохом откидывается на спинку дивана. Отряхивает руки. Спускает одну ногу с дивана на раскрашенный солнцем пол.  
— Но когда я решила, что стоит поговорить с Маской лично — она стала меня избегать.  
Клинт вскидывает брови.  
— Маска. Тебя. Что, и убить не пытается?  
— Только один разочек, и то я не уверена, что она.  
Неуверенно помедлив, Кейт приподнимает край футболки слева. Клинт наконец замечает — кажется, раньше просто не имел такой возможности — заживший, но всё ещё розовый след над узкой чёрной полоской белья. Пуля чиркнула по голой коже, аккурат в вырезе её дурацкого костюма. Совсем недавно.  
Сглотнув, Клинт понимает: он только что машинально провёл по этому шраму пальцем, рассматривая. Отдёргивает руку — а Кейт невозмутимо опускает и расправляет футболку.  
Извиниться? Нет, не за что же, они много раз касались ран друг на друге. Только необработанных, открытых, конечно. Пошутить, что не стоит так вести себя с мужиками без личной жизни? Так он сам сказал, что у него проблемы с женщинами, и сейчас ему это живописно припомнят.  
И Клинт выбирает проверенную стратегию: делать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
Но ничего ведь и не произошло?  
Так, Кейт что-то говорит. Надо её слушать.  
— Мадам Маска со своими новейшими технологиями омоложения, так сказать, и своей армией клонов захватила Западное побережье, — а, вот что говорит Кейт. — Голливуд любит синтетические юные рожи. Им плевать, сколько они платят, чем они платят. Просто хотят быть прекрасными.  
Клинт чешет щетинистый подбородок и трогает свою переломанную переносицу. Кейт внимательно следит за его пальцами и ухмыляется:  
— Тебе Маска вряд ли поможет. Заказ на тебя всё ещё действителен, суперзлодеи хотят твою неживую подлинную шкурку.  
— А на тебя?  
— Кажется, уже нет. Или Маска больше не в деле. Я мешаюсь у неё под ногами постоянно. Провоцирую. Срываю сделки, отстреливаю её солдат-клонов. Хочу личной встречи, чтобы задать пару вопросов о маме, а всё никак. Единственное, что я теперь знаю точно — что маму убил папа.  
Пока всё выглядит слишком сложно. Клинт обдумывает ситуацию, словно надеясь, что сейчас его озарит прямо здесь, на диване, он решит ребус и встречаться с Маской никому из них не потребуется — но получается только в очередной раз прийти к выводу, что ему жаль Кейт. Уж пусть во всём остальном она умнее, лучше, перспективнее — но мёртвые родители куда лучше того, что ей досталось. И кто бы знал, куда её можно увезти от Дерека и этих грёбаных секретов: спокойного места на свете как будто и нет. Последнее такое занято задницей Барни и его семьёй.  
Клинт не может обеспечить Кейт такого. И вообще, с чего он взял, что она куда-то уедет с таким дураком?  
— Давай начнём с малого, — решает Клинт. — Сначала дадим Ривере убедиться, что это не ты убиваешь клонов. Это с нашей точки зрения они — не люди. А с точки зрения уголовного права они дышат, а потом перестают. Позже разберёмся со всем остальным.

***

Кейт сопротивляется, конечно. Но недолго.  
Наверное, именно потому, что не сразу взвешивает все нюансы.  
У Мадам Маски есть какие-то причины терпеть выходки Кейт и поддерживать холодный нейтралитет. Причины не трогать её и выйти из договора об убийстве Хоукаев, заключённого преступными шишками в Мадрипуре.  
Среди них, напоминает себе Клинт, сжимая кулак, был и Дерек Бишоп. Который на свой изощрённый манер заботился о Кейт всю жизнь, а потом решил отдать на заклание и подписал заказ на её убийство своей кровью.  
У Дерека появились причины убить Кейт — или, как минимум, её не беречь. У Маски появились причины прекратить охоту.  
И Клинт ни хрена не детектив, чтобы сразу нащупать логическую цепочку и отыскать доказательства связи этих фактов. Аргумент у него один, железобетонный мстительский: он чует жопой. Что-то перевернулось и вывернулось, точно в картине мира спутались запад и восток, север и юг; Клинт хочет помочь Кейт разобраться с этим, пока не поздно, пока она не превратилась в него. Пока ещё можно найти кончик той нити, которую можно потянуть и распустить эту сеть. А ещё… Он ведь может не просто помочь.  
Ради единственного человека, ни разу не причинившего ему боль, не жалко взять весь огонь на себя или даже умереть.  
Кейт хотя бы запомнит его. Хорошо ли, плохо ли — запомнит. И будет носить его имя, не марая его так бездумно, не растрачивая стрелы на защиту тех, кого и так есть кому защитить.  
Самым обидным в недавней истории Клинт вдруг находит то, что Наташа сломала очень удобный лук. Нет, Барнс, конечно, руки лишился; но ему не привыкать, а вот к луку привыкать как раз надо. Новый всё-таки не такой удобный, не так лежит в руке.  
Вместо полезных мыслей Клинту вдруг приходит в голову ассоциация с чужим членом. Не то чтобы он когда-то держался за чужой член, но комфортно бы ему точно не было. Первое время с новым оружием ощущения нет-нет да и становятся настолько же… сложными.  
Целиться в клона, выглядящего как полноценный человек, ещё сложнее. И вовсе не потому, что лук снова не ложится в ладонь, и не потому, что нужно скопировать убийственный стиль Кейт. Клинт прищуривается, метит в глаз без проблем найденному на вечерней улице типчику в золотой полумаске и белом костюме — а прицел тянет к середине высокого бледного лба, и тогда накрывает снова.  
Он стрелял в Халка — но он убил Беннера. Который всё ещё наверняка жив был там, внутри неуправляемой туши, крушащей всё на своём пути. Расплескал его гениальный мозг. Да, сам Беннер его просил — потому что доверял как другу и как снайперу, потому что боялся жертв. Быстро, безболезненно, наверняка. Именно из-за этого доверия, из-за понимания, чего стоит такая просьба, Клинт не отказал — и не стал объяснять, что если он был когда-то преступником и потом по долгу службы убивал плохих людей, за выстрел в друга он всё равно дорого заплатит. У этих учёных-кипячёных, сердито думает Клинт, упрямо выцеливая глаз, а не центр лба, всё проще. Алгоритм прямо в голове, холодный рациональный расчёт даже в том, что касается убийств, самоубийств, религии, любви. Даже у лучших.  
А ему теперь уговаривай себя: ты стреляешь не в человека, а в пустую оболочку. В расходный ма…  
— Расходный материал, — выдыхает Клинт, отпуская стрелу.  
Та попадает в глаз не так чётко, как у Кейт. Задевает переносицу. Потому что Кейт, наверное, умеет очищать мысли перед выстрелом, а Клинт что-то на старости лет возомнил себя мисс Марпл.  
Клон шмякается на асфальт. Бесполезный, как перехваченное Дурслями письмо для Гарри. Клинт подходит к краю крыши и смотрит на него разочарованно: можно наполнить этими посланиями всю комнату, читать их никто не будет.  
Клоны — просто расходный материал.  
Чтобы задеть Маску, нужно что-то другое. Подбираться к ней надо иначе.

***

Над клубом, в который Кейт отправилась всю ночь «светить лицом», танцуют, скрещиваясь, цветные лучи. Фиолетовые, сиреневые, бирюзовые, белые. Клинт оставляет оружие в фиолетовом «Жуке», взятом у Кейт на эту ночь, снимает разгрузку, приводит себя в порядок как может, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.  
Заскочить нужно на пять минут, да. Но он ещё не до конца самоуважение потерял, чтобы являться в клуб абы как. На визиты в такие заведения давно не было настроения, повода и времени — но раньше Клинт любил в них зависать, и ещё помнит, что там бывают красивые девушки. И бармены-сплетники, которые обсирают всех, кто им не нравится, просто от нечего делать и ради чаевых за беседы.  
Почему-то он ожидает толпу, огромную толпу, как в клубах его юности. Во времена, когда он ещё второй раз не повредился башкой и слышал музыку хорошо. Клинт умудрялся пролезать туда мимо любых фейс-контролей, а пару раз ему даже предлагали работу — нет, не вышибалой, а работать в «вечера для девочек». Он отказывался.  
Но тогда он любил эту атмосферу: игра света, проходящие сквозь сердце биты, переплетённые руками диджеев треки, горячие тела, и хотя бываешь зажат на крохотном клочке пола — чувствуешь себя свободным. Как будто завтрашнего дня нет — а его и правда частенько не случалось, потому что начинался он вечером.  
Где, как не на Западном побережье, снова нырнуть в это с головой?  
Но здесь нет никакого фейс-контроля, только рамка пищит на штифты в костях, и сам клуб гораздо меньше. Всё как-то упростилось, почти до обидного; разве что раньше девчонки у стойки могли посмотреть на него без интереса потому, что он был беден, а теперь он просто стареющий фрик в супергеройской футболке. Пока он небрит, ни у кого даже мыслей не возникает, что он Хоукай. Обрезавшись о взгляды ровесниц Кейт, Клинт так себе ничего и не берёт. У стойки Кейт всё равно нет, да и нельзя же бухать каждую ночь.  
Правда, так, похоже, думает только пятьдесят процентов Хоукаев.  
Клинт выцепляет Кейт на танцполе, под цветными вспышками, в рваном слайдшоу белого стробоскопа. Это легко: ей и тем, кто вокруг, дали немного свободного места, чтобы понаблюдать. Она должна была оказаться в центре внимания — и чудесно с этим справляется. Кейт танцует, закрыв глаза, полностью отдавшись музыке, танцует что-то современное. Поднимает руки вверх — кадр, кадр, ещё кадр под стробоскопом, как под вспышкой фотоаппарата, — и завязанная узлом светлая рубашка поднимается выше по напряжённому плоскому животу. Какой-то случайный парень вытанцовывает перед ней; второй не касается ладонями её бёдер, но слишком уж явно пристраивается сзади, надеясь на это.  
Клинт делает глубокий вдох и раздвигает длинными руками дрыгающихся подростков, как волны в море. Разрезает весёлую толпу собой, громоздким, старым и чёрным. Кейт замечает его, как только открывает глаза — и не сходит с места, продолжает пританцовывать. Только разгоняет обоих парней в стороны с шиканьем, и Клинт почему-то испытывает от этого мимолётное удовольствие. Наверное, оттого, что эти шныри смотрелись рядом с ней мелковато.  
— Кейт, — громко начинает он, пытаясь переорать музыку.  
— Не ори, — отвечает она, не сбиваясь с расслабленного ритма. — Ты умеешь читать по губам, я тоже.  
Клинт и в самом деле машинально читает это по губам. На них у Кейт какой-то сверкающий блеск; то ли это он сладко пахнет, то ли это пина-колада.  
— Ты опять бухала, — заключает он не без укоризны.  
— Веду себя естественно, — Кейт пожимает плечами, и Клинт вдруг чувствует себя странно, не отрывая взгляда от её губ.  
Вроде смотрит только на них, чтобы слышать — но видит извилисто прилипшую к влажной шее чёрную прядь, ямочку между ключицами, длиннющие накрашенные ресницы, острые чёрные стрелки, прозрачно меняющие цвет глаза. Что-то древнее, забытое просыпается внутри, разворачивает Клинта во времени и пинает в прошлое: на секунды он снова слышит музыку так, будто ему девятнадцать, и она пронизывает всё тело так, что не хочется ворчать, мол, треки уже не те.  
— Зчм ты пршёл? — Стробоскоп выдаёт залп и успокаивается на какое-то время.  
— Нет толку убивать клонов. Они расходный материал, — говорит Клинт одними губами.  
— А что нужно сделать?  
Кейт несильно пихает его в пресс, отводит руки от торса, пытается заставить танцевать с ней. Клинт почти срывается — но нельзя, почему-то нельзя, и он прикусывает губу, мотает головой.  
— Поговорим на улице.  
Она, наверное, видит это как «пгврм на улце». Потому что чёртов стробоскоп. Но кивает, тянет за руку с танцпола не к главному выходу, а к заднему, и Клинт успевает поймать завистливый взгляд одного из тех хреновых танцоров: всем известно, зачем девчонки в таких коротких шортах тянут мужиков к заднему выходу.  
На улице уши всё ещё заложены у обоих, музыка слышна чертовски громко из какого-то открытого оконца, и они продолжают разговаривать одними губами. Заодно никто не услышит уж точно. Пахнет морем и окурками; Клинт не стесняется добавить к этому свой сигаретный дым и прислоняется к стене. Через мгновение, правда, отталкивается локтем: кто б знал, скольких здесь зажимали. Кейт ещё с такой усмешкой смотрит, как будто пользуется этим задним выходом часто, а она не курит.  
— Нужно схватить за яйца кого-то важного из её банды.  
— Из Маджи.  
— Я никого не знаю. Будто там лишь она и клоны.  
— А как к ней самой можно подобраться?  
На лице Кейт мало энтузиазма. Очень мало. И её губы шевелятся не с такой ясной быстрой артикуляцией, как перед этим.  
— Она устраивает… вечеринки. Почти для одних мужчин.  
— Вечеринки?  
— Теперь это скорее оргии. — Кейт провожает взглядом уносящуюся в тёмное, подкрашенное бирюзовым рекламным лучом небо струйку дыма.  
Которым Клинт немедленно давится.  
— Раньше это были мероприятия поприличнее. Я пролезала на одно такое суши-девушкой. Но теперь у меня нет никакого жела…  
Кусок фразы Клинт упускает, потому что его взгляд совершает необузданный и никому не нужный удивлённый скачок к пупку Кейт. Что ж, с таким животом и с небольшой грудью она наверняка хорошо справилась; но теперь надо как-то отделаться от картинки в голове. От зелёных листьев на загорелой коже, от того, как кто-то случайно задевает её палочками…  
Пальцы Кейт снова тычут его — на этот раз в предплечье, и Клинт моментально поднимает взгляд.  
— Перестань так дымить, это не косяк, а ты не Илон Маск.  
— А жаль, — отвечает Клинт и затягивается.  
— Можно тебя туда протащить. Узнать, кто из актёров или каких других селебрити плюс-минус твоего роста приглашён. Сделать так, чтобы он не пришёл или вышел. Приодеть тебя.  
— В его одежду? Фу.  
— У тебя нет приличной?  
— Я зачем-то взял костюм. Который купил, когда Барни ещё не стырил мои деньги. А как мы это узнаем?  
Весело улыбаясь, Кейт задирает подбородок и подмигивает ему.  
— Иди спи, я пошуршу. Это маленькая деревня. В Эл-Эй и окрестностях теория шести рукопожатий существует в очень сокращённом виде.  
Возразить что-нибудь Клинт не успевает. Дверь заднего выхода захлопывается у него перед носом — и он догадывается, что возвращаться в клуб ему не нужно. Так что он обходит здание, садится в машину, едет домой. Обходит с Лаки на ночь полрайона.

***

И два часа не может уснуть.  
Ненужные, непрошеные, всё усложняющие картинки мелькают перед глазами на изнанке век, как под вспышками стробоскопа, и Клинт каждый раз распахивает глаза, ворочаясь на диване под простынёй.  
Оргии, суши-девушки, бесстыдные танцы из юности, плоский живот Кейт.  
Найди, блядь, совсем-совсем лишнее, старый козёл.  
Просто слишком давно не было настоящего секса. Хорошо бы с кем-то расслабиться, думает Клинт, сердясь на себя самого. Чтобы не испортить то единственное, что у него есть теперь: отношения с Кейт. Он даже близко не из таких, кто ей подойдёт, кто ей нравится. Они все — молодые, наглые, спортивные; он сам таким был как будто триста лет тому назад.  
Клинт почти решает вспомнить — для качественного быстрого засыпания и вообще для здоровья — какую-нибудь другую женщину, с которой нечего уже портить, но едва он закрывает глаза, старательно думая о Наташе, как снова видит в цветных пятнах света: Кейт плавно поднимает руки, и узел рубашки скользит выше.  
— Да что ж ты будешь делать, — вырывается у Клинта зло, и он тянет завязку спортивных штанов, ослабляя её.  
Это отодвигает на задний план даже такой насущный морально-этический вопрос, как «Прилично ли передёрнуть в гостях у девушки?»: Клинт, наплевав на всё, обхватывает член ладонью и отпускает воображение. А его и задействовать, оказывается, не надо — достаточно памяти. Его руки, скользящие по исколотой осколками стекла тонкой спине, с холодной ваткой, вымоченной в антисептике; мурашки на бледной коже; мокрая чёрно-фиолетовая ткань краденого циркового костюма, облепившая каждый изгиб её тела; приятная тёплая тяжесть по утрам на плече…  
Честно говоря, Клинт чувствует себя так, будто дрочит на шок-контент. На что-то совсем странное, для психов; на расчленёнку; на хер его знает что вообще, запрещённое во всех странах мира. Но вызвать такой чёткий, объёмный образ не получалось уже давно. Кулак ускоряется под простынёй, над спущенными штанами, и…  
Замок на входной двери щёлкает почти беззвучно.  
Клинт замирает, стискивая себя ладонью и испытывая запоздалое желание ткнуться мордой в подушку. Наблюдает сквозь прикрытые ресницы: Кейт проходит в дом, неся туфли на громких каблуках в руке, вслушивается в мерный храп Лаки, в фальшивое, но убедительное сопение Клинта. Ставит туфли. Без единого звука проскальзывает в свою спальню — а потом по стеночке идёт в ванную. В темноте Клинту кажется: в одном чёрном белье, лишь прикрываясь пушистым полотенцем.  
Напряжение в кулаке, хоть Клинт и лежит неподвижно, не спадает.  
Едва начинает шуметь вода, он принимается ласкать себя снова, и подушка превращается в раскалённые угли. Нет, Клинт не хочет Кейт, так нельзя, это никогда не будет взаимно, это всё разрушит; но чёрт же побери, как бы он её сейчас отодрал!  
Пальцами в душевой кабине. Потом нагнул бы у стены на выходе, не на скользком кафеле, и засадил бы, и гладил бы ладонью ровный низ живота. Провёл бы языком по розовому недавнему шраму…  
Клинт закусывает край простыни и стонет в неё, пачкая ладонь, штаны, живот. Потом как школьник, который боится, что его застукают, вытирает ладонь о свои же трусы, кое-как натягивает штаны обратно, подворачивает край простыни так, чтобы не было видно следы зубов и слюны.  
Что он наделал только что?  
Да ничего страшного. В его голове случаются вещи и похуже. Типа, мысли о смерти, мысли о бывших, периодическое и вечное, как журнал комиксов, желание придушить родного брата и вечный кризис среднего возраста. Но это наваждение и правда какое-то невозможное. Грешнее клипов Мадонны.  
Когда Кейт уходит к себе в одном полотенце, Клинт не дышит. Только касается взглядом её загорелых лопаток, чувствуя, как неприятно засыхает сперма, стягивая кожу на животе и на бедре, и как страшно хочется то ли покурить, то ли сунуть голову под холодный душ, то ли повеситься.

***

На следующее утро они меняются ролями: Клинт неловко избегает Кейт. Не дожидается для совместного завтрака, говорит только по делу, не смотрит — и страшно надеется, что наваждение отпустит. Но как бы он ни старался увильнуть, в его поле зрения всё время что-то мелькает: запястье с тонкими венами и острыми косточками, лодыжки, которые хочется обхватить и почувствовать у своей шеи, маленькие босые ступни с облезшим педикюром.  
— Обнови педикюр, — пользуясь случаем, советует Клинт.  
Она же его подкалывает, в конце концов. Постоянно.  
— Пфф, да кто его сейчас видит, кроме тебя.  
Кейт демонстративно откалывает кусочек лака с большого пальца и исчезает в спальне. Вечером снова уходит по своим делам одна — но на этот раз заявляется не так поздно и с результатами.  
— Тебе даже ничего не придётся делать, — говорит Кейт с загадочной улыбкой, протягивая Клинту пропуск и белую маску с прорезью только для глаз. — В смысле, связывать его или что-то ещё такое.  
— Ты же с ним не…  
— Не, я пообщалась с персоналом и помощниками всяких знаменитостей. И-и-и потом подходящему красавчику-актёру внезапно написали и позвали, м-м, в не менее интересные гости. Так что в субботу его не будет в городе, а маску и пропуск я аккуратно украла.  
— Кейт.  
— Что?  
— Тебя Джонс научила обманывать людей? Боже, всего на три месяца тебя тут оставил.  
— Меня жизнь научила обманывать людей. Спасибо, что не уточняешь про домашние кражи.  
Она стирает размазанные стрелки кончиками пальцев, смахивает осыпавшуюся тушь, не дойдя ещё от порога до ванной. Оценивающе окидывает взглядом Клинта.  
— Побрейся и сиди завтра на крылечке подбородком вверх, что ли. А то к субботе будешь как Санта-Клаус.  
Теперь Кейт всё продумывает, всё учитывает, плюёт на закон там, где ей дозволяет мораль — а мораль у дочери Дерека Бишопа гибкая, надо сказать. Оно и к лучшему, думает Клинт — и тут же с ужасом спохватывается, что к худшему.  
Та девочка, которая вызывала у него то умиление, то восхищение, никогда не отталкивала, считала своим героем и кумиром, превратилась — стоило ему, сука, моргнуть на каких-то три месяца — в женщину из тех, что вечно его отвергают, потому что совсем в нём не нуждаются.  
Или он слишком часто моргает.  
Пока Кейт смывает макияж, Клинт стоит под дверью с кофейником в руке, надеясь увидеть после посещения ванной ту, прежнюю Кейти, к которой он привык за проведённые бок о бок годы. Но в обратной перемотке под мигание стробоскопов несутся кадры хроники: метательные ножи на её бёдрах, трекеры и микробомбы на поясе, первая кривая табличка детективного агентства, пистолет в руке.  
Летящие над бассейном стрелы. Красная акварель в воде.  
Все меняются, с ужасом понимает Клинт в свои тридцать семь. Все меняются, и Кейт — тоже, а он ничего не замечает и сам застыл где-то, где ему комфортно. Хотя какой это, нахуй, комфорт. Наташа давно переросла его — нет уж, чёрт возьми, Бартон, не ври себе, она всегда была взрослее и не из-за настоящего возраста, — а до Бобби и Дрю он так и не дорос. Они, наверное, потому так в нём и разочаровались, что видели высокого опасного мачо, а он уходил с поля боя и превращался в простодушного тинейджера. Не слишком грамотного, без лишних понтов, с любовью к вредной еде и дурацким старым фильмам и сериалам.  
Может, леденяще закрадывается в душу Клинта последнее сомнение, он и в сексе не так уж хорош?  
— Ты чё тут встал как памятник? — Кейт, выходя, по-свойски хлопает его по плечу, и Клинт чуть не заливается краской от её прикосновения. Вот это было бы совсем позорно. — Если ты оставил мне ужин, давай посмотрим что-нибудь, а то сна ни в одном глазу. Что мы тогда смотрели у тебя дома? Там ещё была драка в баре, шериф, все в шляпах.  
— Ты мне сейчас описала абсолютно любой старый вестерн. Но, предположим, это был «Рио Браво».  
Он же всё-таки величайший герой Земли, даже если одной ногой вышел в тираж, а другой собирается наступить в могилу — и поэтому выдерживает, когда Кейт ожидаемо вырубается, сидя на диване, и прижимается виском к его плечу. Клинт так и сидит до рассвета, не смыкая глаз и не шевелясь, — только выключает ноутбук.  
Даже странно, что в голове ничего не происходит. Странно, но очень хорошо.

***

В субботу Клинт прибывает на обещанную весёлую вечеринку сразу в маске. В ней неожиданно удобно дышать, и крепления надёжные. Огромный, вычурный белоснежный особняк на холмах, с огромной же тщательно огороженной территорией, его воображение не поражает — как и бассейн, в который спокойно можно запустить акулу, и часы на запястьях некоторых из гостей, и внутреннее убранство особняка. Просто воображение Клинта перед этим поразила Кейт, которая не стала выпендриваться и напрашиваться подстраховать его хоть как-нибудь. Видимо, ей и вправду омерзительны все эти вечеринки — и Клинт вскоре понимает почему.  
Спасибо его фальшивому «звёздному» статусу — на входе никто не осмеливается обыскивать. Так что крошечный, выданный Кейт незаметный NAA Guardian, на который у неё, кстати, ни хера нет разрешения, остаётся во внутреннем кармане пиджака Клинта. Только вежливый, как радио, учтивый клон, провожая Клинта и показывая ему «частную» комнату, где можно находиться без маски, чтобы, например, поесть, напоминает правила вечера в «мужском клубе»: не снимать маску ни с себя, ни с других и не разговаривать нигде, кроме привата, секс — только защищённый, но других ограничений нет. С любым «персоналом». Хоть с ним. Только крупье желательно не отвлекать до конца партии. Оральный, конечно же, тоже можно, но в привате.  
Клинт, следуя за хостесс, морщится под маской: кто-то приехал раньше, играет в рулетку и лениво поёбывает одну из девушек в золотых масках, загнув её прямо на столе и глядя, как скачет шарик по секторам. В привате ему не легче: там, кроме столика, кресла и огромного кожаного дивана, у стены блестит золотыми цепями какая-то сложная садомазохеробора. Его пропуск сканирует такой же синтетически вежливый официант — и приносит в приват золотой поднос с персиками, очень кровавым непрожаренным стейком, тонким хрустальным бокалом и красным вином. Стейк такой прожарки не во вкусе Клинта, да ещё и пахнет странно; и персики он не то чтобы любит, но от запахов еды урчит в животе, и персик он всё-таки съедает, чуть приподняв маску и запивая его вином. Если совсем не есть и не пить, можно вызвать подозрения.  
— Мадам сегодня почтит нас своим присутствием? — спрашивает он официанта.  
Тот слегка склоняет голову.  
— Обязательно прибудет, ориентировочно через два часа. Наслаждайтесь вечером.  
Легко, конечно, сказать.  
Нельзя сидеть в приватной комнате бесконечно, надо развлекаться — а развлекаться здесь, честно говоря, и не тянет. Клинт блуждает по залам, среди двух десятков гостей и пяти-шести десятков девушек на любой вкус, слушает и созерцает сплошную похабщину, но почему-то чувствует — даже от волнующих сцен — не возбуждение, а отвращение. Казалось бы, хватай любую, это расходный материал, это даже не шлюха, и есть и рыжие, и блондинки — но всё не то. Клинт наблюдает с лестницы за эффектным лесбийским шоу, развернувшимся в одном из залов прямо на барной стойке, — но по нему, наверное, так заметно, что его не вставляет, что вежливый официант подносит ему шкатулку из слоновой кости с чем-то, похожим на гашиш. Клинт отказывается, и другой сразу же приносит кокаин.  
А ему хочется только курить и дождаться Маску. Но его «прикрытие» вроде не курит. То есть, может, на вечеринки для извращенцев ходит, но не курит!  
Хотя какая разница, устало думает Клинт, если для этого пришлось бы идти в приват, а ему надо не пропустить триумфальное появление хозяйки.  
Он, слоняясь по нижнему этажу, делает ставки на рулетке, проигрывает все деньги, что взял, и больше не знает, чем себя занять. Пару раз хлопает по красивым задницам девушек-клонов, у которых на ягодицах не горят свежие отпечатки чужих ладоней. Как-то брезгливо от всего этого. В голове крутятся совсем отвлечённые мысли — например, как и когда Кейт обзавелась пистолетом для скрытого ношения без лицензии и чего ещё он о ней не знает.  
Где-то посреди этих размышлений «скучающего» Клинта и подлавливает одна из девушек в маске. Когда рядом останавливается кто-то, он подсознательно ждёт нового предложения наркотиков или какого-нибудь, чем чёрт не шутит, китайского супа из младенцев, и оборачивается, чтобы молча качнуть головой.  
Но замирает, потому что наваждение той ночи наваливается на него с новой силой.  
Он вспоминает, что Маска однажды использовала тело Кейт сама — значит, у неё есть материал. А может, Клинту сдуру просто кажется похожим этот клон. В духе Маски, впрочем, было бы размножить образ недруга, потеряв по какой-то причине право на убийство, и унижать вот так за глаза, удовлетворяясь такой «мелкой» пакостью.  
На губах вдруг вспыхивает поцелуй, который Клинт не вспомнил той ночью — потому что это не Кейт целовала его, а лишь Маска в теле Кейт. И это было скорее противно, но…  
Нет же, убеждает себя Клинт. Это не её тело. Под золотыми перчатками не видно тонких, но сильных запястий, под высокими золотыми сапогами — стройных лодыжек, под белым закрытым боди, простроченным золотом — боевых шрамов. Длинные чёрные волосы не взлохмачены, а уложены идеальными псевдонебрежными волнами. Это совсем другое, это просто способ сбросить напряжение и избавиться от временного помешательства. Как снять шлюху. Даже проще, потому что у клонов нет души.  
Ладно, он никогда не снимал шлюх: не было сначала денег, а потом нужды.  
Клинт кивает ей, зачем-то улыбаясь под маской, и уголки губ подрагивают. Девушка плавно, учтиво, выученно кивает в ответ — и надо бы отвести её в приват, но в голове мутится. И та штука с цепями скорее отвращает.  
Поэтому Клинт тянет клона к широкому свободному дивану в закутке второго этажа, всё равно подальше от основного сборища, от игральных столов и живой музыки, от бара. Садится — нет, падает — на диван, тянет её к себе без церемоний, проводит рукой по волосам, и в голове вдруг замыкает.  
Девушка-клон смотрит на него равнодушными и вежливыми — но голубыми глазами. Хочет расстегнуть пиджак, но Клинт быстро мотает головой, ослабляет воротник рубашки, узкий душащий галстук.  
Всё.  
Больше он почему-то ничего сделать не может.  
Почему-то он думал, что это будет как в фильме ужасов или триллере, но уж точно не хуже, чем то, что он представлял той ночью, сжимая зубами простыню, чтобы ничего не усложнить и не сломать. Но эти голубые глаза за безжизненной золотой маской, изящное гибкое тело, слегка загорелые бёдра — всё это плохо, очень плохо и мерзко, но вместе с тем становится слишком идеальным спасением.  
Как кажется Клинту.  
Она присаживается перед диваном на колени. Руки в золотых, гладких и нежных перчатках умело и быстро расстёгивают брюки и высвобождают член. Ласкают его так, что Клинт совсем перестаёт думать и дышит в свою проклятую белую маску, как Дарт Вейдер. Ладно. Ладно, если бы он быстро кончил лишь от этого, перед клоном хоть не было бы стыдно. Но девушка не перегибает — доводит его до крепкого, невыносимого стояка, такого, что впору приказать ей уже сесть сверху. Но они не в привате, и Клинт только чуть наклоняется вперёд и повелительно хватает её за талию, красноречиво поднимая. Клон снова кивает, достаёт из-за лифа боди презерватив, расстёгивает короткую молнию в промежности.  
У неё маленькая грудь, тупо думает Клинт, гипнотизируя вырез. Забывшись, тянется к девушке, вставляет между её ног два пальца, гладит большим клитор. Она и так возбуждена — если это применимо к неодушевлённому существу, — но так всё равно приятнее. За этими движениями Клинт и не замечает, как она раскатывает презерватив по его члену и собирается сама его в себя вставить.  
Но он не позволяет — и не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что крышу уже сорвало. Что точку невозврата он прошёл, когда лежал в собственной сперме и молча ловил взглядом в темноте бледные ровные лопатки.  
Клинт продолжает ласкать клона ладонью, чуть-чуть агрессивно, с отчаянием — и она послушно стоит на коленях, раздвинув ноги над его бёдрами, и диван даже почти не проседает. Кладёт руку в перчатке на плечо, чисто для удобства. Он вставляет в неё два пальца, три, дуреет — и неотрывно смотрит в голубые глаза, словно ожидая увидеть что-то кроме кукольного моргания и томной выученной покорности. Но ничего больше не видит — и, едва ли не разочарованно обтирая пальцы о белое боди в момент просветления, насаживает её на себя, резко, до конца.  
Вот что значит — идеальное тело: внутри одновременно мягко, горячо и упруго, тесно, но ровно настолько, чтобы застонать. Как будто эта девушка сделана ровно под него, в насмешку — хотя вряд ли у Маски есть слепок его, Клинта Бартона, члена. Клон движется вверх-вниз пружинно, точно, мягко, пытается ускориться — но Клинт сжимает её обнажённые бёдра, заставляя сохранить медленный темп. Сам приподнимает её и опускает, чуть меняет наклон — и кукла стонет, как действительно живая, с правдоподобным удовольствием. Ну да, почему он удивляется? Все они здесь стонут, а кто-то даже кричит от боли.  
Всё как в тумане. Будто не отказался от гашиша.  
Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Диван проседает, на брючной ткани под бёдрами клона — влажные следы её сока. Голова не думает, в голове — мудацкая картинка. Хуже тех ночных: будто Кейт могла бы переодеться, как той суши-девушкой, как самой Маской когда-то в Мадрипуре, только чтобы прикрыть ему спину, потому что какого-то хуя дорожит им. Но она не стала бы вот так, не стала бы, не стала — может, подрочила бы в перчатке для отвода глаз или вообще, пробурчав в свою золотую маску что-нибудь неприличное, сама бы отымела его пальцами в задницу.  
Реальность распадается. Проседает, как диван; сливается со сладким дымом, текущим из-за соседней двери. Может, кальян, а может, не совсем; пахнет чем-то, похожим на пина-коладу или на Кейт, и стоны — такие стоны мог бы издавать её голос. Клинт выбивает ещё и ещё, не ускоряясь, но увеличивая амплитуду, кусает собственную губу до крови: хорошо, блядь, почему так хорошо?  
Обе ладони в перчатках сжимаются на его плечах.  
Клинт снова дотягивается большим пальцем до клитора девушки, пригибая её к себе, как для поцелуя. Голубые глаза закрываются, золотая маска дрожит от стонов и выдохов — и Клинт в следующее мгновение крепче вжимается в неё, всем телом ощущая, как её трясёт от оргазма.  
Он с чудовищной ясностью представляет вдруг, что это могла бы быть Кейт. Кейт могла бы кончить в его руках. Не потому, что должна, не от механических умелых движений, а потому, что ей было бы с ним хорошо. Рука идёт вверх по левому бедру, и Клинт почти достаёт пальцами до края боди, до того места, где у Кейт свежий шрам, за один раз заученный на ощупь — но вдруг кончает сам, резко, точно его накрывает с головой тёплый ночной прибой  
От одной мысли, что шрам мог бы обнаружиться сейчас на её коже.  
Он вздрагивает всем телом, опускает плечи — и тычется носом маски в горячую шею девушки-клона. Её бешеный пульс чувствуется даже сквозь прочный тонкий материал.  
На изнанке маски Клинта, вопреки регламенту мероприятия, отпечатывается тихо произнесённое вслух имя. Он сидит так с минуту, обняв этот живой, слишком чувственный манекен, — и противен сам себе, и должен вроде бы чувствовать освобождение, но вместо этого лишь отчётливо понимает, как хочет к настоящему прибою с настоящей Кейт.

***

От саморазрушительного выбора без выигрышных вариантов — бросить эту иллюзию на диване в углу или повторить ещё раз — Клинта спасают аплодисменты внизу.  
Он как будто просыпается. Грешным делом думает, не аплодируют ли там кому за особо высокохудожественное порно. Но аплодисменты — без единого возгласа — не смолкают, и Клинт, заторможенно-учтиво кивая девушке, ссаживает её с себя. Снимает презерватив, завязывает, кладёт в рваную обёртку, пихает её в карман: вот ещё, оставлять в особняке Маски свой биоматериал. Девушка тихонечко сидит на диване, подобрав ноги и застегнув боди. Как будто перезаряжает батарейки.  
Хочется отослать её в приват, но умом Клинт понимает, что вообще-то лучше в таком случае будет пустить себе пулю в башку, потому что он купился всё-таки на соблазны Мадам Маски. Как в какой-нибудь сказке: в потустороннем царстве, в гостях у нечисти не ешь, не пей и не трахайся. Станешь одним из них.  
Хотя в сказках про «не трахайся» не предупреждают.  
Клинт быстрым, но всё ещё степенным шагом идёт к лестнице. Мадам Маска поднимается во всём своём великолепии: глянцевая чёрная стрижка, белоснежный песец на плечах, золото и жемчуг на открытой шее, белое с золотым платье — и маска из настоящего металла. Клинт, не выходя из образа, кланяется ей, ловит руку в перчатке левой рукой — на правой ещё как будто чувствуется смазка — и изображает великосветский галантный поцелуй. Маска кивает в ответ, так же немо, вопросительным изящным жестом указывает на дверь в конце коридора; Клинт подставляет ей локоть.  
Его немного подташнивает от того, что у Маски так-то тоже голубые глаза. А ещё понемногу — от того, что он делал несколько минут назад, от рвущего мозги открытия о том, что он чувствует к Кейт, от пути, которым это осознание дошло — наверняка зря. И от того, что он так убедительно вжился в это поехавшее общество, что Маска сразу его поняла.  
Она заводит его в свою белоснежную гостиную, оставив двух телохранителей за дверью. Запирает дверь.  
Сердце Клинта подскакивает к горлу, но он сразу же поднимает маску.  
— Мы ведь в привате.  
Собственный голос — хриплый. И он ждёт чего угодно: что Маска атакует сама, что из-за спины, с грохотом распахнув двери, выскочат её охранники. Но она только оборачивается через плечо, и в ярком свете ниспадающих причудливыми каскадами хрустальных люстр на металлической золотой маске блестит каждая мелкая заклёпка.  
— Верно.  
Песец безжизненно падает на пол, и она отделяет маску от своего лица так, будто совершает ритуал. Всё ещё молодая, сколько бы лет ни прошло; навечно замершая у тридцатилетия, но лишь внешне. Голубые глаза уже выдают, что Уитни Фрост — старше, чем говорит.  
Уитни? Джульетта?  
— Как мне тебя называть? — Клинт всё ещё держится за лацкан пиджака, как бы между делом, и всё ещё вежлив.  
Но драки, похоже, не предвидится. Или за ним захлопнулась куда более хитрая ловушка.  
— Джульетта. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я Джульетта Нефария.  
Хорошо. Значит, сейчас разговор пойдёт в первую очередь с главой Маджи. Не совсем итальянская, не совсем мафия — но тем хуже. Для Клинта.  
Джульетта приглашает его за стеклянный стол тоже жестом. Садится нога на ногу. С усмешкой смотрит на кое-как застёгнутую ширинку, пока Клинт опускается в мягкое белое кресло.  
— За твою голову назначена награда в нашем маленьком дружном клубе, — напоминает Джульетта. — А ты пришёл в мои владения сам. Что тебя привело, Бартон?  
— Можно сказать, что долг. — Клинт невозмутимо переплетает пальцы на коленях.  
Не первый босс, с которым он пытается договориться. Плевать, что она много раз пыталась его убить.  
— Передо мной? — Джульетта весело щурится.  
— Перед Кейт Бишоп.  
Смех смолкает.  
— Она тебя прислала?  
— Я пришёл сам, — легко лжёт Клинт. — Я хочу узнать правду для неё. Только слепой не заметит правду.  
— Это смотря какой слепой, — справедливо замечает Маска. Щёлкает золотой зажигалкой — и Клинт с видимым облегчением тоже закуривает. После мыслей про слепых — в качестве контрольного в голову, ага — трудно не закурить.  
— Сейчас не о нём. Джульетта, — Клинт затягивается, пытливо щурясь, — просто скажи, почему ты не пытаешься её убить и избегаешь её. И откуда у тебя кулон матери Кейт.  
Она долго курит молча. Так же пристально смотрит в глаза Клинта — и изнутри неприятно царапает ощущение, будто это не взгляд, а встроенный рентген. Кто уже знает, до чего дошёл прогресс в производстве клонов?  
— Если вас просят дать любую информацию, отвечайте правдиво, — вздыхает Джульетта наконец, цитируя кодекс итальянской мафии. — Ты любишь её. Ты уважаешь её. Хотя втянул не на ту сторону тоже ты, но опустим нашу взаимную ненависть. Это не твоя вина. И ты сейчас не Мститель.  
Она тушит длинный окурок в пепельнице с отчаянной силой. Откидывается в кресле и смотрит Клинту в глаза.  
— Я могу говорить с тобой, но только пусть это не выйдет из стен комнаты, — внезапно просит она, именно просит, а не приказывает. Вздыхает снова, опустив длинные чёрные ресницы, — и вдруг тоже кажется похожей на Кейт.  
Клинт не успевает подумать, что совсем распрощался с кукушечкой.  
Потому что Джульетта снова поднимает взгляд и говорит:  
— Элеанор Нефария — моя сестра.

***

Клинт сжимает пальцы так, что белеют костяшки. Клинт щурится, как Кобб в «Начале». Клинт силится не привстать и не тряхнуть Джульетту за белое декольте.  
Если бы он знал, куда позвонить и рассказать, что тут какая-то беспредельщица лжёт, прикрываясь мафиозными заповедями, то вот прямо сейчас и позвонил бы.  
А ещё он не блядский Сорвиголова, чтобы по стуку сердца определять ложь — да и сработает ли это, если Мадам Маска «надевает» которое уже по счёту клонированное тело?  
Но Джульетта, видя его взгляд, стаскивает перчатку с руки и поднимает открытую ладонь.  
— Я клянусь. Элеанор была моей младшей сестрой по отцу. Она не должна была наследовать Маджи, да и не хотела. Как это говорят… была блаженной. Может быть, в каждом роду должно быть исключение. Искупление. Отец выделил ей капитал, хороший капитал, позволил уйти в высший свет Нью-Йорка, где никто не знал её происхождения, с выдуманной историей. Мы с ней общались немного, но она была моей родной кровью. Ирония, Бартон, во всём есть ирония: Элеанор убегала от нас и в итоге вышла замуж за мерзавца.  
— В блестящем обществе очень высока вероятность выйти за мерзавца, — замечает Клинт, немного придя в себя.  
Всё ещё надеется, что его просто срубило крепким сном от какого-нибудь наркотика или газа, сразу, как он перешагнул порог особняка.  
— Её старшая дочь абсолютно бесполезна, — продолжает Джульетта, не заботясь о сожалении в голосе, — а вот Кэтрин с детства была нашей породы.  
Хочется треснуть кулаком по столу — а он, сука, стеклянный.  
Хочется заорать, что никакой не «вашей» породы Кейти — но Клинт сидит, снова вспоминая, как поменялась та со дня их знакомства, и её пистолет в кармане жжёт грудь слева.  
Ничего не остаётся, кроме как слушать.  
— Дерек наверняка хотел её к себе. Растил, не уделяя внимания душе, но совершенствуя тело. Хотел того или нет, но озлоблял. А это её только закаляло, как и всё, что случилось с ней по недосмотру. Я тоже совершила немало ошибок. Могла ведь забрать её после смерти Элеанор, ведь сразу всё подозревала, первая оплакав её труп. Могла воспитать. Но тогда во мне ещё теплилась надежда, что какое-то из моих тел однажды выносит и родит моего ребёнка. Что я вообще этого захочу. Но я не создана для материнства, Бартон. Такое бывает.  
— Бывает, — автоматически соглашается он.  
— Когда Маджи перешли ко мне, я собиралась править ими вечно. Но ничто не вечно. Я уже чувствую, что на самом деле устану, не завтра, но лет через десять, когда Кейт войдёт в лучший возраст, — улыбается Джульетта. — Я хотела её убить, да. Сначала — пока думала, что она заодно с Дереком. Потом — когда думала, что она Мститель. Но ты же сам видишь, она сама по себе, из неё ещё выйдет опасная женщина. У тебя нюх на них, нельзя отрицать. Слышишь плохо, чувствуешь хорошо.  
— И не соображаю вообще.  
Теперь кивает Джульетта.  
— Но я перестала пытаться убить её не только поэтому. Пусть убивает клонов. Мамы-кошки приносят котятам полупридушенных птичек, чтобы те совершенствовались в охоте играючи. Кэтрин умна и талантлива. А её живучесть и везучесть я сама проверила.  
— Помнится, ты хотела тушить окурки о лицо Кейт?  
— Это было давно, — невозмутимо отвечает Джульетта. — Ну и не очень-то приятно видеть кого-то, действительно юного и не изуродованного, и так похожего на тебя в юности.  
— Ни разу ничего подобного не чувствовал. Я просто всё ещё сам юн.  
— В общем, незадолго до прошлого твоего приезда она приходила в лос-анджелесский филиал этой мрази, — Джульетта вскинула изящные, словно нарисованные, но без единого следа косметики, брови, — и поговорила с ним.  
— С Дереком?  
— С Дереком. И он признался, что убил Элеанор. Бедная девочка, я понимаю её: он ведь её отец, пусть убил мать — как поднять руку?  
Щека Клинта дёргается.  
Что-то подсказывает ему, что Кейт зря, очень-очень зря хочет знать свои корни. Он, конечно, плохо считает и не знает род Кейт даже до третьего колена — но по факту Кейт чистокровная дочь мафии. Куда ни плюнь. Здесь — Бишоп, там — Маджи.  
— Пиздец.  
— Да, я тоже считаю, что Дерек заслуживает всего самого худшего.  
— Я сказал это вслух?  
Когда Джульетта улыбается, очень хорошо заметно, что её лицо — не совсем настоящее. Вероятно, она и сама это замечает — и потому чаще носит маску, даже избавившись от шрамов радикальнейшим образом.  
— А мотив? — спрашивает Клинт, пока Джульетта тянется за второй сигаретой подряд. — Бытовуха? Ревность?  
— Деньги. Если бы Элеанор ушла, забрала хотя бы Кейт и потребовала развод — Дереку пришлось бы вывести все её вложения и весь накопленный с них капитал. Учитывая множество тонкостей, он бы обанкротился.  
— Он и сам с усами.  
— Против Маджи он ничего не может. Дерьмо, конечно. Знала бы я сразу, что это он убил сестру, ни за что не обеспечила бы ему новое тело. И это по его указке в неё недавно стреляли.  
— Так.  
— Все хотят ваши головы. Кроме меня. Я не могу тронуть её. И тебя. Потому что тебя она называет семьёй. Даже перед лицом смерти. Вот тебе правда, Бартон.  
Всё плывёт: белая комната, неживое лицо Джульетты, хрустальные люстры, блики на стеклянном столе. Клинт оттягивает галстук ещё сильнее, а на глаза всё равно почему-то наворачиваются слёзы.  
— Джульетта… Как обезопасить её от заказа на нас?  
— Я не могу объявить, что Кейт — моя племянница. Что я в кровном родстве с Хоукаем. Не сейчас, это уж точно. Тогда меня просто исключат из Мадрипурского клуба, а итальянские кланы объявят на меня охоту за то, что я вообще подписала этот контракт. Как видишь, я тоже не особенно дальновидна. Но я могу выкупить её жизнь, ничего не объясняя и предъявив свои условия. И охоту остановят.  
— Цена?  
— Твоя голова на блюде. И то, что она не узнает, что в этой библейской картине я была Иродиадой, а она — Саломеей. Тогда мы объединимся с ней против Дерека, когда придёт время, и она получит своё. И деньги, и власть. Но мне нужно заключить с тобой договор. Просто так я не могу тронуть члена семьи своей племянницы.  
— Почему все мерзавцы любят цитировать святые писания?  
Вместо ответа Джульетта пожимает плечами.  
— И откуда мне знать, что ты меня не надуешь, Джульетта?  
Она вытаскивает из корсажа длинный стилет и колет свою ладонь.  
— Я пожалею об этом, Бартон. Чувствую, что пожалею, но я клянусь тебе собственной кровью и не прошу того же.  
— Ты просишь мою жизнь. Кому из нас ещё жалеть.  
— Ради неё — жаль?  
— Теперь только ради неё и не жаль.

***

Через порог Клинт переваливается среди ночи. Пьяный вдрызг, с оторванным рукавом — просто безыдейно подрался на улице с гопниками. Может, отметелил и Джонни. Кто знает. Ничего не разбирал в темноте, просто кулаки чесались. Сам, на удивление, почти целый. Широко улыбается, треплет Лаки за ухом. Лаки широко лижет щёку шершавым языком и радостно прыгает вокруг.  
— Блядь, Бартон, — раздаётся голос Кейт, — где тебя носили черти? Только не говори, что всё завалил. Ты что, подрался там?  
Она сидит на диване, подсвеченная голубоватым светом ноутбука, с белым полотенцем на голове, прямая, будто палку проглотила, и сна — ни в одном глазу. На плечах — его серый свитер, хотя дома тепло; может, наворачивала круги у дома вместе с Лаки, пытаясь дождаться. Судя по футболке и шортам — скорее всего.  
— Я думала, тебя убили.  
Ещё нет, весело думает Клинт.  
Он смотрит на неё, готовый просто удавиться от нежности и непонятного чувства вины. Ковыляет к дивану, прихрамывая на только что ушибленную ногу. Обрушивается на пол, трётся щекой об её коленку.  
Как она подняла руку, чтобы выключить ноут — так и замирает, занеся её над головой Клинта.  
— Кейти, — пьяно выговаривает он, закрывая глаза, — Кейти, как только тебя занесло в эту дыру, в этот полный пиздец, с какими-то двумя калеками?  
Лаки вопросительно скулит. Мол, не охренел ли ты, старый идиот?  
— Занесло как-то.  
Её ладонь, помедлив, опускается на затылок Клинта и чешет его. Он подставляется, улыбается, не думая вообще ни о чём, что творил сегодня вечером.  
— У тебя была нормальная жизнь, а ты её променяла непонятно на что.  
— Если какашку завернуть в фантик от шоколадной конфетки, на вид тоже разницы не будет.  
Подобное врачуют подобным — всплывает в голове хрен знает откуда. И Клинт вдруг представляет, как хорошо, как отлично однажды впишется Кейт, взрослеющая семимильными шагами, в кресло главы Маджи. Как развернёт эту махину и все её секреты — научные и магические — против всего, что ненавидит. Как растратит деньги Бишопа на то, что хочет защищать.  
— Хочешь сказать, что если бы у тебя были власть и богатство, вот только твои, ты бы так и отдала их за меня?  
— За тебя и Лаки, — поправляет она совершенно серьёзно.  
Но пальцы касаются затылка очень нежно — или Клинт просто хочет так думать всеми непроспиртованными остатками мозга.  
— Ну и дура.  
— Сам такой.

***

На следующий день они снова просыпаются вместе. Опять одетые, просто в обнимку — но Клинт бы так лежал и лежал, пока не помер бы от сушняка.  
Но Кейт вскакивает и чуть ли не с зубной щёткой во рту убегает по какому-то делу.  
— Вечером расскажешь, как всё вчера прошло, а то нам скоро не на что будет жрать.  
Он даже не успевает напомнить Кейт, что у него есть деньги, пусть теперь и не столько, чтобы купить остров.  
Когда заглянул в конец книги, не так волнительно её дочитывать. Клинт, оставшись дома один, затевает уборку, приводит в порядок все свои вещи, заказывает продукты и заполняет холодильник.  
Стоит рассказать ей — но он обещал, пусть и не клялся на крови, и план выглядит гладко, и Кейт ведь обязательно наделает глупостей, если рассказать.  
Не надо рассказывать.  
Её нет дома очень, очень долго — и Клинт успевает совершить все звонки, которые нужно. Последним остаётся Барни.  
Жаль, что прошла эпоха проводных телефонов. Сейчас бы накручивать на палец упругую пружинку, пока нервничаешь; а вместо этого Клинт рефлекторно хватается за пустоту под мобильником.  
— Барни?  
— Ты в курсе, сколько у меня времени, стукнутый?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Клинт.  
Барни кряхтит. Кажется, садится.  
— Я тоже, — признаётся он. — Что у тебя случилось?  
— Может, я просто соскучился.  
— Врёшь.  
— Вру.  
— Ты вообще где?  
— В Венисе. У Кейт.  
— Наконец-то.  
— Это не то, о чём ты подумал. Хотя нет. Теперь почти то. Но нет, я ничего не испорчу. В этот раз ничего не испорчу. Не успею.  
— Надеюсь, ты звонишь не с табуретки из петли и не пытаешься оттянуть тетиву пальцами ног?  
— Я не такой жирный, как ты, но уже так хорошо тоже не гнусь, — парирует Клинт. — Скоро, в общем, будут новости. Только не расстраивайся. Если что, пригляди за Кейти. У меня никогда и не было другой семьи, кроме вас.  
После «отбоя» Барни пытается дозвониться снова, но Клинт выключает телефон. Сидит дальше на крыльце: с бутылочкой пива, с открытой коробкой пиццы, почёсывает иногда Лаки и запрещает ему таскать куски. Просто наблюдает за всем подряд и глубоко дышит, потому что весь Венис пахнет морем, и от этого в голове поёт Боб Дилан. Люди идут по своим делам, разные всякие люди, и в кои-то веки не раздражают. Несколько раз мимо него проходит Рамона, то с пакетом еды, то с мусором, косо смотрит и не здоровается.  
Кейт подъезжает к дому уже в сумерках. Клинт встаёт, ещё когда она паркуется. Берёт свитер, пролежавший весь вечер рядом на крыльце. Встречает у дверцы и молча протягивает.  
— К морю? — спрашивает Кейт серьёзно и устало.  
Наверняка возилась в каком-то гадком и нудном деле. У детективов все такие, потому они и матерятся.  
— К морю.  
Но в этот раз у моря серьёзных разговоров не выходит. Вообще ничего из того, что думал сделать Клинт, не получается. Он просто сидит плечом к плечу с Кейт, наблюдая, как опускается солнце — и вода становится сначала фиолетовой, а потом кровавой. Они даже не пьют, они просто оба молчат, и от этого одновременно и хорошо, и больно. Как будто ему девятнадцать, он впервые влюбился и не знает, что сказать — и как будто ему девяносто, и он уже не считает нужным ничего говорить.  
Но надо. На самом деле — надо. И придётся наврать.  
— Ты просила рассказать, как всё вчера…  
— К чёрту, — перебивает Кейт. — Я сегодня очень устала. Завтра.  
Завтра.  
Как это здорово, когда знаешь, что завтра — наступит, завершится и ничего не изменит.  
Клинт смотрит на одинаковые фиолетовые «конверсы». Вздыхает.  
— Как скажешь.  
Море темнеет. Солнце догорает в толще его вод.  
Нет ни одержимости, ни решимости. Клинт долго, бесконечно долго собирается с духом, чтобы просто коснуться зарывшихся в песок пальцев Кейт своими и осторожно их сжать.  
— Кейти?  
Она не отдёргивает руку и не поправляет его. Но и не поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть.  
Тогда Клинт сам осторожно берёт её за подбородок и поворачивает к себе.  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, — говорит он, заглядывая в ясные, посеребрённые луной глаза. — Я бы тоже всё променял на тебя.  
— Что, и Барни? — отшучивается Кейт.  
— Барни ни один обменник не примет.  
Клинт расплывается в улыбке — но так и не целует её. Зарывается лицом в чёрные волосы и молчит, закрыв глаза.  
Наверху его и окрестят лохом не за то, что он не видел моря.

***

Клинт в третий раз просыпается в Венисе с Кейт. Не будит её — целует спящую в висок, невесомо, чтобы не потревожить. Старается принять душ потише, надевает всё чистое. Долго-долго обнимает Лаки у входной двери, просит беречь Кейт — и уходит с рюкзаком.  
На пробковой доске напротив кровати Кейт вместо жёлтого квадратика с надписью «Мама» остаётся криво нацарапанная записка: «У меня встреча на Эббот-кинни. Не волнуйся из-за меня». Свитер висит на спинке кровати.  
Больше никаких знаков. Лук и колчан оставлены в шкафу, чтобы Кейт не сразу их нашла. Пригодятся.  
Клинт делает приличный круг по городу на своих двоих. Дышит морем; проходит в последний раз по кромке прибоя, когда пляж ещё не заполнился людьми, и ему кажется, будто на песке ещё остались их с Кейт следы. Гуляет над каналами — здесь он с Кейт никогда и не ходил, потому что это места для парочек. Главным, когда он сюда ехал, было добраться до моря и до Кейт, и у него были две прекрасные ночи с ними вместе — пусть он не вошёл в море, пусть ничего не сказал Кейт, зато многое понял.  
Потом, как было условлено с Джульеттой, Клинт берёт машину в прокате: серый неприметный «Форд».  
И ровно в назначенный час оказывается на Эббот-кинни.  
Здесь пока что не самое людное время — но из магазинов шоу будет прекрасно видно. Умереть в Эл-Эй — почти в Эл-Эй — лучше, чем в Париже, и тоже достойно какой-нибудь хорошей песни.

***

И все — продавцы в только что открывшихся магазинчиках, официанты, подающие завтрак в кафе, немногочисленные зеваки-жаворонки — действительно видят, как Клинт — в белой приметной футболке, даром что без мишени — выходит на самую середину улицы. Оглядывается в поисках кого-то — или ожидая выстрела с одной из низких крыш.  
Выстрела не происходит.  
— Клинт! — звонко кричит Кейт из фиолетового «Жука».  
Высовывается в окно, машет ему рукой. Подзывает к себе — и тот идёт торопливым широким шагом. Садится в машину.  
И сразу же взрыв, хоть и маломощный, выносит несколько витрин и целые ряды окон. Чудом не задевает никого всерьёз, но сеет панику.  
Никто не слышит, какой нечеловеческий рёв издаёт человек, выбегающий из припаркованного в тени на углу улицы серого «Форда» — настоящий Клинт.

***

Что-то сбивает его с ног уже после взрыва. Что-то… важно ли, что?  
Запоздалая волна. Человек Джульетты. Инфаркт?  
Клинт спотыкается и рушится на асфальт слишком далеко от горящего «Жука», превратившегося в сферу оранжевого пламени в одну секунду. Слишком далеко — и поэтому пытается встать, как будто ей можно ещё помочь, как будто надо что-то сказать, извиниться, что оставил ту тупую записку, что не рассказал, что повёл себя как…  
А нет сил даже заорать от раздирающей боли. Нет сил, чтобы понять и перестать пытаться броситься в пламя, где вместе с его наскоро слепленным из биоматериала и «болванки» клоном пылает настоящая Кейт.  
Кто-то после почти удачной попытки хватает его за шиворот и тащит назад, к «Форду». Глаза слезятся. Клинт не смотрит.  
Ему всё равно.  
Джульетта солгала, она обещала выстрел.  
Джульетта захлопнула ловушку, когда он вошёл в ту белую комнату. Нет у этих итальяшек никакой чести.  
Кто-то впихивает его не на водительское сиденье, а на сиденье справа, и тут же опускает оба солнцезащитных козырька. Клинт всё ещё не понимает. Его вообще мутит. Он едет крышей.  
Как ещё объяснить этот голос над левым ухом, если он сам видел…  
— Тринидад, Огненная земля, Боро-Боро и даже Гавайи — это всё места, куда мы не полетим, — весело говорит Кейт, и Клинт некрасиво икает, не успев расплакаться.  
Выпрямляется. Нащупывает ремень безопасности. Икает ещё раз, пристёгиваясь.  
Кейт сидит на водительском месте в его сером свитере, хорошо скрывающем фигуру, и больших зеркальных очках. На заднем сиденье — Лаки и огромный чемодан.  
— Ты ведь умерла, — глупо лопочет Клинт.  
— Ты тоже. Ну ты и мудак.  
— Ты…  
— Боже, потом объясню. Неужели не ясно, что мы должны отсюда убраться поскорее? — Кейт нервно смеётся и резким движением трогает машину с места. — И в самолёте мы, кстати, тоже не будем трепаться. И в вертолёте тоже.

***

— Следи за руками.  
Всего через несколько часов Кейт растягивается на соседнем шезлонге с коктейлем в руке. Косится поверх очков на Клинта, как на дурака — потому что объясняет ему уже в третий раз, а он всё не понимает.  
Потому что никак не решается задать уточняющий вопрос.  
И Клинт правда следит за руками Кейт, выписывающими в воздухе негодующие жесты, а не схемы провёрнутого дела. Как только он раньше не угадал по её страстной любви махать руками и бурно выражать эмоции, что в её жилах есть и итальянская кровь?  
— Как только я узнала, какую хуйню ты сморозил, — рассказывает Кейт, — я первым делом разозлилась. А утром поехала к Маске. Мы поговорили, расцеловали друг друга в щёки, как две мафиозные суки, хотя почему как, и я попросила её, ну, ради её же безопасности, временно застрелить и меня. Сказала, что мне не нужна вся её мафия, не сейчас. А отцовские деньги, точнее, нифига не его деньги, я могу достать легко, если какое-то время побуду трупом. Сама его убью. Или с твоей помощью. Мой клон у неё был в загашнике, так что напрягаться не пришлось. Только чтобы запрограммировать.  
— Но машина взорвалась?  
— Говорю же, следи за руками.  
— Ты очень быстро машешь.  
— А ещё ты отвлекаешься на Лаки, как будто хочешь отобрать у него мячик.  
— Ну нет. Мячик слюнявый. Продолжай.  
— А потом я позвонила Барни и сказала, что ты идиот. Он ответил, что давно знает.  
— Люблю вас.  
— Ты тоже не силён в сообщении новой информации людям. Так вот, Барни тоже кому-то позвонил, и моему папе слили твоё местоположение и информацию о том, что у нас обоих шашни с Маской и мы, кажется, знаем что-то такое, чего живые люди знать не должны. Барни — очень ценный.  
— Угу. Да, брат, который водится с одними мудилами — это здорово.  
— А моя тётя — глава Маджи.  
— Не напоминай.  
— А я наследница.  
— Прекрати. И продолжай.  
Кейт снова смотрит на Клинта поверх очков, как на дурачка.  
— Ну я же не могла позволить, чтобы папашины капиталы рано или поздно достались мафии? А мне они не нужны. Так что когда Барни всё сделал… я позвонила Ривере и сказала, что мой отец хочет меня убить. Чтобы она его засадила по горячим следам с конфискацией. Наперегонки с Маской, которая его просто порвёт. Так что мы мертвы для всех, кроме Барни и его семьи. Бедная Ривера. Вот она там сейчас рыдает над нашими ручками и ножками.  
— Над ними она не рыдает. Там всё сгорело нахуй, мне кажется. Но наши ДНК они наковырять должны.  
— И вообще. Ты столько раз хоронил разных-всяких товарищей понарошку, да и я успела, что и нам пора в драматично обставленный отпуск. Напоминаю, Барни очень ценный.  
— Ну да. Ведь этот остров куплен на мои деньги, которые он спёр.  
— Отличное вложение, до которого ты не додумался бы, — довольно заявляет Кейт, потягиваясь.  
И как-то неловко замолкает.  
Клинт тоже молчит, перекатывая губами соломинку в своём коктейле. Барни как-то жадно их бодяжит, это уже третий с прилёта, а пьяной лёгкости всё нет. В голове всё трезвое, сложное — и тем оно сложнее, что они сейчас официально мертвы и буквально в раю, где можно делать что угодно. И как будто говорить тоже можно что угодно, но они почему-то второй раз за сутки наблюдают закат над морем — и молчат.  
Умерли в один день, а потом жили долго и счастливо, ха. Всё навыворот.  
— Значит, я всё это сделал зря? В итоге ты справилась сама и разобралась получше?  
Кейт качает головой.  
— Мне бы Маска не рассказала. Потому что я бы её не выслушала. Потому что не стала бы во всём этом разбираться. И… Я не знала, насколько важно мне было услышать, что тебе не жаль за меня жизнь.  
В горле становится так сухо, что Клинт игнорирует соломинку и допивает свой коктейль залпом. Вопрос, которого он боится, теперь нужно задать неизбежно. Поставить точку.  
Не тащить за собой в это случайное общее посмертие неподъёмную для Клинта недоговорённость.  
— Кейти, — снова осторожно начинает он, но она не поправляет и в этот раз. — Я ведь не говорил ничего про разговор с Маской. Откуда ты знаешь, что твоя мать… и про договор с Джульеттой?  
Не глядя на него, Кейт выуживает из кармана шорт узкий, с мизинец, диктофон. Нажимает кнопку, мотая запись на начало. Включает.

«Мы ведь в привате».  
«Верно».  
«Как мне тебя называть?»

— Подложить его тебе в пиджак, пока я сидела сверху, было легко, — спокойно говорит Кейт, но у неё дрожит голос, а у Клинта трясутся руки, так трясутся, как никогда ещё в жизни. — Мне только было пиздец страшно, что ты дотронешься до шрама.  
— Кейти…  
— Да что — Кейти? — срывается она наконец и вскакивает с шезлонга, бросив пустой стакан в песок. — Что — Кейти? Смотри, мы потрахались, Маска растрепала тебе, что ты — моя семья, ты признался, что отдашь за меня жизнь, я захотела последовать за тобой — и ничего не испортилось, дурья твоя ба…  
По инерции Кейт продолжает ругаться Клинту в губы, когда он, нетвёрдо встав на ноги, целует её — не склонившись, легко подняв вверх. Пусть ругается, думает Клинт отчаянно-весело, правильно ругается: всё у них навыворот, даже первый поцелуй — после секса.  
И ей надо бы ругаться потом, когда Клинт тащит её на руках в тёплые волны прямо в одежде — но Кейт только смеётся, обнимая его за шею, и Лаки, догоняя их, вторит ей радостным лаем.  
В одном русская шпионка из прошлой жизни Клинта Бартона точно была права: смерть заставляет сменить ориентиры.


End file.
